Más que mejores amigos
by javi24
Summary: Gon y Killua no se han vuelto a ver desde hace tiempo y solo han hablado más que por carta, ahora, varios años después , el destino los vuelve a juntar. Muchas aventuras como en los viejos tiempos pero lo más importante, ¿su relación de mejores amigos seguirá igual o cambiara a algo más?
1. Chapter 1,

_**Holi, esta historia la subí hace tiempo en Wattpad, pero quise subirla aquí también. Espero que la disfruten, con todo mi amor a este anime. Si no te gustan Gon y Killua de forma romántica no leas.**_

_**Lo otro, no puedo poner videos como en Wattpad, pero les dejo los links de amv de estos dos, que me encantan y van con los capítulos.**_

_** /h6iEqhz9mgU**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_Killua_

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad que habían elegido al azar Alluka y él, resultó que mientras realizaban su paseo ella vio una tienda de vestidos y le rogó al mayor que por favor pararan y que le prestara dinero, eso fue hace ya más de dos horas, él sacude la cabeza, todavía asombrado de cuanto pueden demorar las mujeres en tema de ropa pero no importaba, todo con tal de hacer feliz a su hermanita y verla sonreír.

-¡Onii-chan!-dijo una voz, al segundo siguiente tenía a Alluka mostrándole los diversos vestidos que había comprado, la escuchaba a medias con una gotita en mi cabeza cada vez que esta sacaba una nueva prenda de la bolsa que traía.

Ellos ya llevaban cinco años viviendo juntos, siempre cambiando de ciudad, evitando a su familia y aunque era difícil, él nunca se había sentido más libre, excepto en esos días viajando junto a Gon.

Al pensar en Gon como siempre le ocurría lo deprimía, no podía evitarlo, en estos años se habían mantenido en contacto por cartas, pero no se habían vuelto a ver cara a cara en mucho tiempo. Killua sabía que en estos años Gon había viajado por el mundo al lado de Ging mientras iba entrenando y haciéndose un cazador mucho más fuerte, pero aun así lo extrañaba y cada vez que pensaba en los viejos tiempos sentía una opresión en el pecho y unas ganas horribles de llorar, lo sé, era algo inaceptable para un Zoldyck pero no podía hacer nada para evadirlo.  
El peli blanco intentaba darle un sentido a lo que sentía pero era un verdadero lío, sus sentimientos eran como un laberinto y él no tenía ni la energía, ni el coraje para recorrerlo.  
De repente como haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos a lo lejos diviso a un peli negro que iba alejándose por la calle. "No es posible, no puede ser él... pero... ¿y si lo era? ¿Qué ocurría si en verdad era él?".  
Sin pensar, le grito a Alluka que le esperara donde estaba y salgo disparado. Corro como hace tiempo no hago, siento como mi corazón en cualquier momento se iba a salir de mi pecho, pero no me detuve, tenía que encontrarlo, averiguar si era en verdad la persona en la cual estaba pensando. Cuando llego a una tienda lo veo, usaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, me quedo de piedra contemplándolo sin poder hablar por la impresión pero era él, no había lugar a dudas.  
-¡GON! - grito sin darme cuenta de lo estaba haciendo, él estaba dado vuelta y le estaba mirando el precio a unas verduras, con mi grito él también se quedó de piedra pero rápidamente se da la vuelta y apenas me divisa grita emocionado.  
-¡KILLUA!- en un segundo, o eso es lo que siento, soy noqueado por la figura del menor el cual me abraza fuertemente mientras ambos se encuentran en el suelo, me río en mi cabeza, había olvidado lo rápido que era Gon, al parecer con los años su agilidad y velocidad no habían hecho más que aumentar.  
-¡BAKA!(Idiota) ¡ya quítate, me estas aplastando! - le grito al peli negro, mientras mi cara arde por su demostración de afecto, este me suelta y se ríe mientras saca la lengua y se lleva la mano a la cabeza mientras le cae una gotita.  
Una vez parados sacudo la cabeza divertido, claro, él no cambiaba aunque la verdad eso no era totalmente cierto, ahora que lo tenía frente a frente pude notar distintas cosas de mi mejor amigo, de por sí estaba más alto pero no más que yo, lo cual me hace sacar una de mis sonrisas gatunas en mi interior pero donde yo era más alto, Gon era más musculoso, su espalda con los años se había anchado y luce unos firmes y trabajados músculos, su pelo negro sigue igual de desordenado pero ahora lo traía más corto, tanto sus ojos como su rostro demostraban que su inocencia de antaño se había ido y ahora se observaba madurez, demostrando que ya no poseían doce años, si no que ahora ambos tenían los bien cumplidos 18 años pero ese gesto que hizo luego de taquearlo era prueba que su espíritu seguía intacto y eso me alegraba de sobremanera.  
-No puedo creerlo ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunta el menor emocionado.  
-Pues elegimos este sitio al azar, ¿tú que haces aquí? en tu última carta me contabas que estabas en la ciudad de Yorkshin- le contesto aún sorprendido.  
-Pues a Ging le llego un aviso de unos de sus conocidos pidiéndole que viniera aquí porque tenía un trabajo muy importante y necesitaba de su ayuda como Huntâ (cazador), por eso estaba comprando algunas cosas para la cena...- de repente a Gon se le ilumina la cara- ¡tengo una idea!, vengan a cenar con nosotros, por años eh querido presentarte a Ging ¿aceptas?¿siii? - este le pone cara de perrito y lo mira con sus ojos suplicantes.  
-Ehhh...- lo pienso, la verdad es que una cena con el padre de Gon y el moreno no les ocasionaría ningún problema y no tenían planes para la cena y la verdad después de tanto tiempo en busca del famoso cazador él tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era y por sobre todo aunque no lo admitiera, quería estar más tiempo con Gon ahora que se habían vuelto a reunir, el peli blanco suspiro derrotado- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, una cena no hará daño-.  
-¡Siiii!-grita el peli negro emocionado.  
-Pero antes de cualquier cosa acompáñame a buscar a Alluka , la deje unas calles más atrás-le digo resignado.  
-Claro, te acompaño, tengo ganas de ver a tu hermana de nuevo-.  
Así mientras iban caminando Gon le cuenta como en los últimos años se ha convertido en un cazador de bestias y gracias a su talento innato con los animales lo han contratado en varias ocasiones para que ayude a dominar bestias de seguridad que se han salido de control o para ayudar a salvar a una especie en peligro de extinción de traficantes ilegales.  
Este le dice que el trabajo por el cual su padre y él vinieron a la ciudad es que descubrieron una tumba a las fueras, la cual es bastante inestable pero además la entrada la vigila una bestia muy peligrosa que ya había matado a varios hombres, por ello Gon y su padre, quien al ser un cazador enfocado en la arqueología, eran perfectos para el trabajo.  
-¿ Y tú qué ? me contaste que ahora eras cazador de la lista negra de la agencia de cazadores, ¿cómo ha ido?-le pregunta el menor.  
Era verdad, con los años Killua fue necesitando dinero y por ninguna razón quería pedir algún favor a su familia, por eso se había ofrecido en convertirse en el asesino de elite para la agencia, él perseguía a ex-cazadores que abusaban de su licencia y los eliminaba, también a violadores o asesinos desalmados. Con su experiencia había ido ascendiendo y ahora la agencia lo tenía en gran estima y le transfería dinero a su cuenta personal que ahora poseía, la mayoría del tiempo lo dejaban en paz, solo de vez en cuando lo llamaban y le daban la información necesaria para su misión, lo cual le venía de maravilla al mayor.  
El hecho que él matara a solo quienes lo merecían lo hacía sentirse bien y limpio, era un trabajo legítimo y que ayudaba al bienestar y seguridad de la población.  
Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron donde lo esperaba su hermanita quien al verlo vino corriendo con sus numerosas bolsas, al ver a Gon la menor se emocionó y corrió a abrazarlo.  
-¡Gon-Kun! no puedo creerlo, que bueno verte, ahora entiendo porque onii-chan salió corriendo- le decía emocionada.  
-Cuanto tiempo Alluka, te extrañe mucho, has crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos-este le sonríe feliz y ella se ríe contenta.  
-¡Hey, Alluka! hoy en la noche vamos a ir a cenar con Gon y su padre-le digo.  
-¿En serio? ¡qué bueno!-.  
-hey, ¿ya se han alojado en algún lugar?-nos pregunta el moreno.  
-La verdad es que no, llegamos recién hoy- le cuento, a este se le ilumina la mirada.  
-quédense en el hotel donde estamos- lo pienso y luego acepto.  
-¡Siii!-gritan Gon y Alluka emocionados.  
Coloco mis brazos atrás del cuello, en mi actitud relajada y me río por la reacción de ambos.  
Así es como Gon los termina guiando hacía el hotel, cuando llegan con sus maletas, el moreno se dirige a la recepción y al instante tanto la recepcionista como la chica del aseo con quien estaba hablando, voltean su atención emocionadas hacia el peli negro y desde ese momento todo se convierte en sonrisas tontas por parte de ellas y un tick idiota de tocarse el pelo, Killua al verlas no puede evitar sentir una rabia asesina hacía las muchachas, cuando se da cuenta se queda totalmente sorprendido, intenta analizar la situación, no se había fijado pero su amigo con los años se había puesto muy apuesto, recuerda como él años atrás le contó que había tenido varias experiencias de citas en Isla Ballena, de por sí él se ofreció a tener una cita con Palm cuando enfrentaban a las hormigas quimeras, el solo recordarlo me recorre un escalofrío.  
Al terminar de registrarlos este se despide de las chicas quienes están casi suspirando, mientras suben las escaleras haciéndose espejo de mis pensamientos Alluka le pregunta al moreno.  
-Pareces tener talento con las chicas Gon-Kun, ¿en estos años has tenido novia?-.  
-Ehhh...- Gon se ríe nervioso y un tanto colorado- sí, eh tenido dos novias pero ahora estoy soltero-.  
Al escuchar esto siento como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago," ¿qué me ocurre? no es la gran cosa" me digo a mí mismo pero no puedo evitarlo, él nunca había estado en una relación con una chica, hasta la fecha cuando iba de misión llamaba a una prostituta quien lo ayudaba a aliviar su ansiedad sexual y luego por la mañana ya no estaba y no le importaba, había conocido a algunas chicas que parecían interesadas en él y podrían llegar a convertirse en algo más pero no me interesaba, eso lo llevaba a preguntarse y no por primera vez , si su familia, si la forma en que fue criado hubiera atrofiado esa parte de su ser capaz de amar o querer una pareja. Todos esos pensamientos vuelan por mi cabeza cuando de repente me doy cuenta que Gon le ha cambiado la cara y está apretando lo puños- hey, ¿estás bien? - le pregunto, él rápidamente cambia y me devuelve una de sus sonrisas cálidas- sí, descuida, todo está bien- luego se da la vuelta y sigue subiendo. Preocupado, decido preguntarle más tarde.  
Dejan las cosas en la habitación, luego se dirigen al cuarto de Gon, este apenas abre se escucha un grito- ¡GON! ¿dónde me dijiste que dejaste mi ropa?-.  
El moreno suspira mientras le cae una gotita de la frente -te lo dije Ging , en la maleta azul, oye ¿puedes venir por favor? quiero presentarte a unos amigos-.  
-...¿Amigos?...- luego de unos minutos sale la figura ya vestida del famoso cazador zodiaco, Ging Freecss.  
La verdad es que recuerdo haberlo visto en el video de conferencia de prensa en donde Leorio , usando el nen, había tele-transportado su puño por el podio hasta golpear olímpicamente al padre de Gon en plena cara, con eso en mente lo miro, me asombra lo parecidos que son padre e hijo, tienen la misma tonalidad de piel, el mismo cabello e incluso los mismos ojos, la única diferencia que empezaba a notar y era una importante, es que Gon recibía las novedades con gran curiosidad y regocijo, en especial si se trataba de nuevas personas, en cambio Ging se veía a distancia que no le agradaban las sorpresas ni las presentaciones, lucía una cara que decía a los cuatros vientos "llévenme a otro lugar por favor", coloco una de mis sonrisas gatunas y decido jugar un rato con el padre de su amigo.  
-Ging, te presento a Killua, mi mejor amigo ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre él?-lo presenta Gon con una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Killua...?-el mayor lo mira esperando.  
-Killua Zoldyck- le digo con mi mirada fría de asesino, puedo ver como el cazador se tensa y lo mira con nuevos ojos, en mi interior sonrío gatunamente ya sintiendo que eh ganado pero de repente el mayor se acerca mucho a mí juntando nuestras caras y me mira a los ojos, es tan sorpresivo e incómodo que me desconcierta totalmente y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al notar sus ojos miel iguales a los de su hijo, este al notarlo se ríe y no para por un buen rato, cada vez más enojado me sale una marca en la frente y finalmente estallo.  
-¿!Se puede saber que tanto te ríes viejo?!-le espetó totalmente sulfurado, al demonio con que ese fuera el padre de Gon, nadie se mete con él y sale con vida.  
-Ah no, nada- dice este ya calmándose- veo que Gon se ha hecho de un amigo muy interesante y muy poderoso, me caíste bien Killua, no pensé que eso pasaría, por eso me reía-este me sonríe, yo quedo de piedra, lentamente miro a mi amigo en busca de una explicación pero simplemente él lo mira riéndose nerviosamente mientras le cae una gotita, su cara decía claramente "así es él, es un personaje interesante, tenle paciencia", vuelvo a mirar al mayor y finalmente suspiro ruidosamente.  
-Un placer conocerlo señor Freecss-pongo los brazos atrás del cuello en mi pose relajada e insolente.  
-¿Qué los trae por aquí a ti y a tú...?-este mira atrás suyo.  
-Mi hermana, Alluka saluda-.  
-Un placer conocerlo señor- ella le sonríe y él le corresponde, parece que el momento incomodo había pasado.  
-Pues viajamos aleatoriamente para no toparnos con nuestra familia, por casualidad me tope con Gon en el mercado-.  
-Ahora que recuerdo, Gon me contó que te fuiste de casa y cortaste relación con la familia Zoldyck, tu familia-.  
-Así es, eso fue cuando tenía 12 años, ahí fue donde conocí a Gon, en la prueba de cazador y luego viajamos juntos por un año y luego nos separamos- le relato rápidamente.  
-Ya veo... este se lo queda mirando como pensando en alguna idea- también tengo entendido que ahora eres un cazador de la agencia, de la lista negra, ¿cierto?-.  
-Así es, ¿por qué?-.  
-¿Gon te contó porque estamos aquí?-.  
-Si, por un trabajo de una tumba-.  
-Veras, me pidieron que buscara otra persona que sirviera como guardaespaldas, por tanto que fuera poderoso, creo que servirías muy bien para el trabajo, se te pagara y todo, ¿qué dices? les permitirá estar juntos- él los mira, tanto a mí como a su hijo.  
-¿!En serio Ging?!- le pregunta Gon emocionado.  
-Si , ¿por qué no? ¿qué dices? - lo mira.  
Miro a mi hermana y a Gon, ambos le asienten emocionados- De acuerdo, acepto-dice luego de suspirar divertido.  
-¡Siii!-gritan Gon y Alluka emocionados, Killua los mira y se ríe.  
-Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar algo? Gon invita- añade Ging con una gran sonrisa.  
-¡Siii!- gritamos emocionados tanto Alluka, Gon y yo.  
-Ehh... ¡esperen! ¿cómo es eso que invito yo? - dice el peli negro de repente con cara de susto, al ver su reacción todos estallamos en risas.

Luego de cenar, la cual dejo a Gon con un ataque al corazón cuando le llego la cuenta ya que tanto Ging como yo habíamos pedido mucha comida, se encontraban en la azotea del hotel, en ese lugar estaba la piscina y el mini bar. Ellos habían arrastrado estas sillas de playa y ahora estaban acostados uno al lado del otro mirando las estrellas mientras hablaban de distintas cosas que habían ocurrido en estos años separados, él había dejado a su hermana durmiendo en su habitación y Ging se había ido a dar un paseo nocturno, así que estaban ellos solos.  
Luego de un tiempo decido abordar ese tema que le viene intrigando desde hace rato-Hey Gon ,¿por qué actuaste tan raro cuando Alluka te pregunto sobre las novias?-su amigo al instante se tensa y se sienta en la silla, Killua hace otro tanto.  
-¿De qué hablas Killua?-le pregunta con una sonrisa aunque él sabía que era fingida.  
-¡Vamos Gon! no me mientas, algo te pasa, si no mira tú reacción ahora mismo ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunto decidido a hacerlo hablar.  
-No es nada Killua , ya déjalo-dice este mientras se para y se va al borde de la terraza para mirar hacia abajo, el peli blanco sin rendirse lo sigue.  
-¿Si no es nada porque me esquivas?-le pregunto.  
-Killua por favor, solo... déjalo estar- dice este con un suspiro cansado.  
El mayor ya estaba comenzando a enojarse e iba a seguir insistiendo cuando vio a su amigo así, tan desanimado y de repente siento que mi pecho duele- ¿Así que esto va a hacer de esta manera ahora?-le pregunto, él suelta un respingo sorprendido y se gira a mirarme pero yo ya estoy cansado, así que comienzo a hacer el camino de regreso a mi habitación.  
-¡Killua, espera, por favor!- le grita Gon desesperado, en un segundo tiene atrapado mi brazo.  
-¡Suéltame Gon, si no quieres decirme, bien, yo me largo!- digo consternado, el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba y lo único que quería hacer era escapar rápido.  
\- ¡Así no! Por favor escucha... no quería contarte porque es... complicado- dice este con un nuevo suspiro cansado , luego me suelta y se gira hacia la ciudad, me quedo quieto y luego lentamente vuelvo a su lado.  
-¿Qué es tan complicado Gon?-le digo está vez con una voz más suave.  
-Yo...-él se revuelve el pelo frustrado y luego vuelve a hablar- Yo...en los últimos años eh notado como las chicas me miran de forma provocativa, eh tenido en este par de años dos novias-el traga nervioso- la primera, Kikyō, era bonita, inteligente, simpática, muchos tipos me decían que me envidiaban por estar con ella, yo no les hacía caso, disfrutaba estar a su lado pero un día ella me dijo que iba a tener la casa para ella sola, que podíamos pasar un buen rato- aquí Killua se va dando cuenta de la situación y su pecho comienza a doler otra vez pero esta vez el doble o triple de peor," ¿qué me ocurre? yo también eh tenido sexo ¿por qué me duele tanto? ¿por qué?" me pregunto desesperado y mientras tanto Gon sigue hablando- al principio no entendí sus intenciones, fui allí todo inocente, cuando me di cuenta de la situación accedí porque no quería quedar como un idiota pero...-aquí Gon cierra los ojos y con las mejillas ardiendo dice-me costó mucho que se me parara-.  
-¿Qué?-le pregunto desconcertado por un momento.  
Gon vuelva a tomar aire y finalmente lo suelta cuando ya comenzaba a entender- no lograba tener una erección- de repente la cara de ambos estaba en llamas y evitaban mirarse a toda costa- cuando lo logre, lo hice con ella... en cierta manera disfrute la sensación... en especial la liberación pero no disfrute hacerlo con ella, Kikyō se dio cuenta , se enojó, me pregunto si me gustaba otra chica o si simplemente la encontraba fea, yo no sabía cómo contestarle porque no lograba entender que me sucedía... finalmente ella corto conmigo y le pedí a Ging que no hiciera preguntas...unos meses después conocí a la hija de unos de los amigos de negocios de Ging, Yuzu, al igual que Kikyō era bella, divertida, simpática, muchos simplemente la describían como la chica más sexy que habían visto, comenzamos a hablar y luego de un tiempo nos hicimos novios, decidí probarme a mí mismo que lo que ocurrió con Kikyō había fallado simplemente porque era mi primera vez pero...- Gon se detiene y se muerde fuertemente el labio que le tiembla y luego con la voz temblorosa le sigue contando- pero ocurrió lo mismo, logre generar un erección solo porque ya sabía cómo hacerlo, no porque ella me provocará algo en mi interior , lo hice con ella y yo sentía lo mismo, no me excitaba por estar con esta chica tan sexy, simplemente disfrutaba el orgasmo... a la mañana siguiente corte con ella porque sabía que no tenía química esa relación, se enojó mucho conmigo, me grito que yo era de esos tipos que tenían sexo con alguien y luego ya satisfechos se iban , me sentí como la mayor basura del mundo-Gon de repente se sienta en el suelo y se abraza las piernas mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro, en ese momento está totalmente vulnerable y verlo así me rompe el corazón, lentamente me siento a su lado y espero- Killua yo...¿habrá algo mal en mí? ¿por qué me ocurre esto? no lo entiendo, yo...-Gon comienza a trabarse con las palabras y ya no pudiendo aguantarme más de forma instintiva me giro para quedar frente a frente y le tomo las manos y se las aprieto.  
-Gon , quiero que me escuches, tú no tienes nada malo, absolutamente nada, eres la persona más pura que conozco, tú eres luz, el que seas mi amigo solo me da alegría y estoy seguro que si te ocurren estas cosas es porque necesitas encontrar a la chica correcta pero no vuelvas a decir que tienes algo mal en tú interior- le propino un certero golpe en la cabeza, Gon se queja mientras grita "¡Itai!(Duele)- ¿me escuchaste baka?- el menor se lo queda mirando por un tiempo sin decir nada hasta que sonríe, de esas sonrisas marca Gon que iluminan todo, mi pecho se calienta de forma muy cálida- tienes razón, no tengo porque permitir que me afecte tanto...Killua-le dice este apretándole cálidamente las manos- gracias, en serio tú eres muy especial para mí, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre estás ahí para mí, gracias- le dice de esa forma que solo tiene Gon, sin avergonzarse, sin importarle que dirán los demás, al peli blanco la cara le arde de forma alarmante así que exclama.  
-¡Baka, ya deja de decir esas cosas, vámonos a dormir!- Gon se ríe y asiente feliz, este suspira contento de ver a Gon con un enorme peso menos.  
Ambos deciden ir a la habitación de Killua y ahí se quedan hablando hasta que finalmente el sueño comienza a vencerlo y lentamente se va encogiendo hasta que termina en el hombro de Gon pero está muy cansado para moverse, total no era la primera vez que dormían juntos en la misma cama, " solo que en ese entonces teníamos 12 años" dice un pedazo de su mente pero no le importaba, estar cerca de Gon lo tranquilizaba, tanto su olor como su calidez, de esta manera es como fue quedándose dormido, con su mejor amigo al lado suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

_ /D7pJDOaXzpU_

_Gon_

Despierto con el sonido de la respiración de su mejor amigo a su lado, confundido mira a todos lados y se da cuenta que se quedaron dormidos mientras conversaban anoche en su habitación. "Tendría que haber avisado a Ging, se va a preocupar... no, él no es de los padres extremadamente sobreprotectores ni de lejos" piensa mientras le cae una gotita de su frente pensando en la forma de ser de su padre.

Se gira y mira a Killua, a Gon le gusta mirarlo cuando duerme porque cuando lo hace baja la guardia y se relaja, verlo en ese estado es adorable, se convierte literalmente en un gato enrollado al sol mientras toma la siesta, así parece él cuando duerme, el peli negro sonríe mientras lo mira.

En esos años su amigo al igual que él había cambiado, en primer lugar estaba más alto que él, aunque eso no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, su cabello blanco seguía igual de salvaje pero ahora apuntaba hacia atrás y estaba más corto aunque poseía un mechón más largo que le llegaba a la altura de sus ojos, su color de piel ya no era tan pálido como antes pero aun así le faltaban varios tonos para alcanzarlo, lucia unos trabajados músculos que no lo hacían ver mucho más ancho pero Killua en su opinión era como una pantera, con todo su cuerpo bien curtido y que se movía con elegancia depredadora y que de un zarpazo podía destrozarte la cara y uno ni se daría cuenta hasta que ya fuera muy tarde.

Con cuidado se levanta y tapa a su amigo y sale de la habitación. Al menor le hace recordar los viejos tiempos cuando ellos dormían juntos y él siempre se levantaba antes, estaba en su naturaleza, era otra historia respecto a Killua, él dormía y dormía más si es posible.

Cuando llega a la cocina se topa con Alluka que está viendo la tele- hey, ¿ya levantada?- le pregunto mientras la saludo.  
-Si, siempre me despierto antes que onii-chan aunque la verdad él duerme mucho-le cuenta ella, este se ríe, ya que esta se había reflejado en sus pensamientos.  
-Si, tienes razón, ¿quieres desayunar?-le pregunto.  
A la pequeña se le iluminan los ojos- ¡siii! Gon-Kun ¿me podrías preparar panqueques por favor?-le dice con una carita de cachorro.  
-Claro que si Alluka-chan- este se para y comienza la operación de preparar el desayuno.  
-¡Siii!- grita emocionada.  
A Gon no le molestaba preparar el desayuno, su tía Mito-San le había enseñado a cocinar lo básico pero cuando comenzó a vivir con Ging descubrió que este apestaba en la cocina y la mayoría de las veces tenían que comer afuera, cansado de la comida chatarra este le había ofrecido cocinar para ambos, su padre le dijo que mientras no quemara la cocina tenía todo su permiso, así fue como adquirió varios libros de cocina y fue experimentando mientras aprendía, bueno, tenía que admitir que los primeros intentos fueron desastrosos pero con práctica le comenzó a agarrar el truco y fue mejorando, tanto así que Ging un día tuvo que admitir que estaba deliciosa su comida, a Gon le emociono tanto esto que no dejo que su padre lo olvidara por un mes entero.

Mientras cocinaba pensaba como Alluka le pidió algo, Killua le había contado que con los años ella cada vez más iba dominando su peculiar habilidad, el peli blanco le había dicho que la clave para identificar entre Alluka o "Nanika" era que la segunda jamás pedía las cosas, nunca te decía "por favor", en cambio Alluka si, como cuando le pidió los panqueques, era enteramente ella.

-ya está casi listo ¿por qué no vas a despertar a tu hermano para que venga a comer Alluka?-le dice el peli negro colocando los platos en la mesa.  
-¡Si!- con rapidez se dirige a la pieza, mientras él termina de hacer el último panqueque se escucha un grito entre sorprendido y enojado, a continuación sale corriendo la menor riéndose mientras un Killua con el pelo revuelto grita.  
-¡Alluka! , ¿qué es esa forma de despertarme? ¿Es que acaso quieres darme un infarto?-dice muy cabreado, ella solo se ríe más fuerte.  
-Debiste ver tu cara, un poco más y creo que te hubieras meado del susto-le dice mientras vuelve a estallar en risas, Killua gruñe y se sienta en la mesa.  
-ehhh... ¿debo preguntar?- le digo mientras me siento.  
Este suspira- a la niña no se le ocurrió mejor idea para despertarme que comenzar a saltar en la cama a mi lado, pensé que estaba ocurriendo un terremoto-aunque Gon lo intenta con fuerza no logra evitar reírse.  
-¿Ves? es divertido- le dice Alluka a Killua.  
-Claro, si no te lo hacen a ti- dice este aún mosqueado- por cierto, ¿tú hiciste esto Gon?-le pregunta mientras comienza a devorar los panqueques.  
-Si, ¿ cómo están?-.  
-¡Está delicioso!- exclaman los dos hermanos, este se ríe feliz mientras comienza a comer.  
-¡Gracias Gon-Kun!- le sonríe Alluka, él le devuelve una sonrisa, feliz de haberla complacido.  
-¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan buen cocinero Gon?-le pregunta Killua con la boca llena.  
-Pues eh tenido que aprender en estos años , ya que Ging no es muy bueno en la cocina que digamos-.  
-Onii-chan pídele consejo a Gon para que te enseñe a cocinar mejor-Killua acerca la cara a la de su hermana estrechando los ojos.  
-¿Cómo que para cocinar mejor?-le pregunta enojado.  
-Pues tú sabes que has tenido muchos accidentes en la cocina-dice está riéndose nerviosa mientras le cae una gotita de su frente, Killua se cruza de brazos enojado mientras comienza a sonrojarse, ella me mira y comienza a contarle varios sucesos en donde el mayor o quemo el arroz hasta dejarlo negro, o dejo tan salada la carne que apenas pudieron comerla o dejo los fideos tan pegados que costo hasta despegarlos de la olla en primer lugar, Gon escuchaba y aunque lo intento todo lo que pudo dejo escapar una carcajada, el peli blanco lo miró con ojos asesinos mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más colorado.  
-Descuida Killua, te puedo ayudar- este se hace el sordo pero Gon lo conoce, sabe que le va a pedir ayuda en algún momento.  
-Ah sí, eso no es nada, no te eh contado los accidentes que ha tenido mientras viajábamos-.  
-¡Alluka!-le grita Killua a un nuevo nivel de sonrojado, ambos al verlo estallan en risas, así que mientras recogen la mesa la menor le cuenta la anécdota de como el mayor metió el pie por error en un hormiguero y como se pasó horas soltando tacos espantado porque las hormigas se le habían subido a la pierna y finalmente dentro de su ropa interior, Gon ya no pudiendo disimular estaba doblado por la risa mientras Killua lavaba los platos haciéndose el desentendido del tema.  
-Estúpidos bichos, esas hormigas me hicieron pasar un mal rato- exclama Killua mientras restriega los platos.

De repente las imágenes de sus pesadillas le vienen a la mente como un fogonazo, aprieto los puños eh intento desesperadamente pensar en cualquier otra cosa mientras siento como el sudor frío me baja por la espalda.  
-Gon...¡GON!, ¡tierra llamando a Gon!- saliendo de su lapsus ve como Killua sacude la mano frente sus ojos intentando llamar su atención.  
-Si, lo siento ¿qué pasa?- le contesto forzando una sonrisa.  
-no lo sé, tú dime, te quedaste blanco como fantasma hace un rato, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunta Killua con cara de preocupación, le sonrío.  
-Si, me maree por un segundo pero ya estoy bien- se notaba que no se lo había tragado pero antes que pudiera seguir preguntándole llego Alluka a salvarlo.  
-¿Podemos ir al parque por favor? ¿siii?- pregunta usando nuevamente su cara tierna.  
-Ehh... de acuerdo, ¿vienes Gon?- le pregunta Killua.  
-Si, encantado- dice para hacer feliz a la menor pero en el fondo sabía que lo iba a lamentar porque Killua no iba a dejar el asunto anterior sin respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Alluka se fue a jugar y ellos dos se fueron a sentar al pasto al frente.  
-Bueno, creo que dejamos lo que estábamos hablando sin concluir, ¿qué te paso?- le pregunta el peli blanco nuevamente al ataque.  
Él suspira eh intenta desviar el tema-¿seguro que no quieres que te enseñe a cocinar?-.  
\- Gon, no cambies el tema, ¿o quieres que termine cómo lo de ayer?- el menor hace una mueca recordando lo que fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida y a la vez el más liberador- ¿qué te paso en la mañana?... ¿o es qué acaso no confías en mí?- aquí él lo mira directamente con sus ojos azul, tan firmes como el hielo.  
El peli negro suspira largamente y luego de un momento en silencio responde- claro que confío en ti ¿por qué crees que te conté lo de ayer?-.  
-¿Entonces?-.  
-Cuando... cuando dijiste lo que las hormigas te hicieron pasar un mal rato recordé...-Gon vuelve a suspirar, lo inundan nuevamente las imágenes y por reflejo aprieta los puños.  
-Recordaste lo de las hormigas quimera- completa Killua.  
-Nunca lo eh olvidado... no quería decirte porque solo te preocuparías pero la verdad es que sufro de pesadillas sobre lo que ocurrió- aquí él toma aire- pesadillas con Pitou, con Kite, sobre... cómo te dije esas cosas horribles, sobre como perdí el control, sobre como la mate de un simple golpe-trago saliva- sobre como casi no me importó la vida de esa chica que Pitou estaba curando, sobre como dejé expulsar mi Nen sin ningún filtro y casi muero... me acechan una y otra vez.

Ging no se ha dado cuenta porque yo no grito, me despierto temblando, con sudores fríos y mi Nen inestable, nunca te lo dije, pero cuando tú y Alluka me salvaron curaron mi cuerpo y por tanto lograron restaurar mi Nen lo suficiente.

Me contaron que todas las personas, incluso las que no saben Nen, siempre lo tienen funcionando por lo menos un 5%, cuando perdí el control emocional al darme cuenta que no había posibilidad de salvar a Kite, mi Nen explotó, me explicaron que esto fue porque al ser un potenciador yo aumento mi Nen con mis emociones, de ahí la razón de la explosión de Nen que tú presenciaste... quedé vacío, mi Nen bajo a 1% que es menos a lo que incluso una persona que no sabe nada de este utiliza, cuando me salvaron tuve que volver a entrenar, me asignaron un psicólogo y Ging comenzó a ayudarme- aquí él se ríe- probablemente si le preguntaras se haría el desentendido, pero la verdad es que me ha ayudado mucho en mi recuperación, como mi Nen quedó tan inestable tuve que volver a aprender todo de nuevo, pero está vez estabilizándolo de la base y eso toma más tiempo.

Hace un par de años pude volver al punto que estaba cuando estaba contigo y ahora lo eh logrado subir aún más pero ha sido un trabajo agotador, además , cuando siento emociones fuertes mi Nen se desestabiliza y tengo que concentrarme para volverlo a la normalidad-.  
-Supongo que el tema de las chicas no ayuda mucho-le comenta Killua.  
-Nop, ni las pesadillas-.  
-... Mierda, no sé qué decir... me duele no haber estado ahí para ti, cuando tanta ayuda necesitabas...-él de repente suelta un respingo enojado- ¿por qué no me dijiste? hubiera tomado el primer avión para ir a verte, lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué me excluyes?- le grita dolido, lo miro y sonrío mientras siento como mi corazón se agranda con cariño.  
-Por eso mismo no te dije, sabía que vendrías corriendo por mí y aunque lo deseara no sería justo, tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar a Alluka, esto era algo que tenía que superar por mí mismo, fue mi error, yo tendría que haber muerto... medio lo había aceptado en ese momento-.  
-No digas eso...- lo miro pero el otro tiene su mirada oculta por su flequillo-no vuelvas a decir eso...¡¿Me escuchaste baka?!-grita enojado con los ojos brillantes.

Me lo quedo mirando totalmente sorprendido y luego sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Killua se queda quieto y luego lentamente comienza a relajarse en mis brazos- lo lamento, no lo volveré a decir, no me quiero morir, tú me salvaste Killua, como siempre lo haces, no tiraría ese regalo a la basura por nada del mundo-.  
-Me da rabia que la hayas tenido tan difícil- le responde.  
-Está bien, no todo es malo, te eh contado varias cosas malas pero estos años también han sido muy buenos, ahora lo sabes todo- se quedan así por un tiempo, apoyados uno en el otro hasta que Gon le pregunta.  
-Por cierto ¿qué tal tú con el tema chicas?-Killua se tensa y comienza a desprenderse del abrazo pero de repente suspira y esconde el rostro en mi pecho-Ehhh... ¿Killua?-.  
-En estos años cuando voy de misión llamo a una prostituta para que me ayude a quitarme la ansiedad sexual-.  
-Oh...-exclamo simplemente sorprendido.  
Él traga- cuando se va no me importa, cuando hay una chica que podría llegar a ser algo más, la aparto, no me interesa... tú me preguntaste ayer si tenías algo mal por no lograr disfrutar el sexo al máximo, tú por lo menos lo intentas, tú logras tener una relación con esas chicas, yo no, yo soy el que tiene algo mal en su interior-en ese punto puedo sentir como las lágrimas de su amigo le mojan la polera- ¿y sí la forma en que me criaron me volvieron un monstruo incapaz de amar?- le pregunta en lo que es apenas un susurro, lo toma de los hombros y lo muevo para quedar frente a frente.  
-Está vez me escuchas Killua Zoldyck, no eres un monstruo insensible, no eres solo una máquina de matar y aunque no quieras escucharlo eres una de las personas más dulce que conozco, sé cuánto amas a Alluka, eso me convence que eres capaz de amar, te diré lo mismo que me dijiste ayer, tal vez solo necesitas encontrar a la chica correcta- el peli negro le sonríe y el mayor se lo queda mirando hasta que finalmente se ríe y sacude la cabeza.  
-Nunca cambies Gon- susurra, él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado por un momento perdido- tienes razón, no debo afligirme por estas cosas-.  
-Qué tal si dejamos estos temas deprimentes y vamos a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos ¿qué dices?- le digo a Killua quien asiente feliz, así es como llaman a Alluka y los tres corriendo se van al parque de diversiones de la ciudad, dejando atrás las preocupaciones.

Luego de un muy divertido día en el parque de diversiones, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, volvieron al hotel, apenas él abrió la puerta de su habitación un grito tan fuerte que casi los derriba a los tres se escucha mientras en un segundo aparece la enojada figura de Ging.  
-¡GON FREECSS!-de repente el mayor lo está jalando dentro por su oreja.  
-¡ay, ay, ay! Ging ¡Itai!-se queja, es levemente consciente que Killua y Alluka están ahí totalmente asustados pero mirando todo.  
-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?!- le dice su padre acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo.  
-Ehhh... pues... estábamos en el parque de diversiones- digo avergonzado.  
-!¿Y se puede saber...por qué no contestabas tu celular?!- le pregunta este mientras que con sus puños los frota a los dos lados de mi cabeza, vuelvo a quejarme.  
-¡Itai! Ay Ging, llegamos un poco tarde, ¿qué pasa con eso?-le digo mientras me froto la cabeza.  
-¿Qué qué pasa con eso?-le pregunta mientras vuelve a acercar su rostro al suyo- por si ya se te olvido, hoy tenemos la cena con el jefe que nos contrató para el trabajo de la tumba y necesitamos los trajes que están en la tintorería y tú tienes el ticket para retirarlos y la cena...¡ES EN UNA HORA!- ante esto siento que palidezco.  
-¡¿Era HOY?!- le pregunto totalmente en shock.  
-Gon te juro que si no corres a buscar nuestros trajes ahora mismo te voy a hacer entrenar sin parar por una semana entera-él viendo esa posibilidad que sabía que su padre podría llevar a cabo se paró en un segundo y se puso derecho, estilo militar-¡Si!-.  
-¡Killua!- Ging miro al menor que asustado se puso derecho igual que Gon-Ponte traje igual, te vamos a presentar para el puesto de guardaespaldas-.  
-Ehhh...yo no tengo un traje-dice este, Ging lo mira con ojos asesinos.  
-Gon...-dice simplemente.  
-¡Si!, yo le consigo un traje- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él corrió a su cuarto tomando el ticket y luego agarrando a Killua, antes que su vida peligrara, salieron disparados del hotel dejando una estela detrás de ellos.  
Mientras corrían a máxima velocidad Killua seguía con cara de susto.  
-Oye, tu papá da miedo, ¿no que era despreocupado? ni mi mamá me daba regaños como esos-le comentaba.  
Él se río nerviosamente mientras una gotita le caía por la cabeza-Ah ido aprendiendo en estos años-.  
Killua estrecho los ojos mientras me miraba- me imagino, contigo cualquiera se vuelve más responsable porque eres todo un caso- simplemente le saco la lengua molesto a la vez que inflo los cachetes mientras seguían corriendo, Killua se río con su sonrisa de gato.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la tienda, dejo a Killua a cargo del dueño que conocía y quien confeccionaba los trajes, era un viejito muy simpático y tierno, mientras corría a la tintorería y regresaba a la velocidad de la luz.  
Apenas al entrar veo a Killua que estaba quejándose mientras lo intentaban medir.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.  
-Su amigo no quiere que lo midamos-responde el dueño.  
-Me están tocando en todas partes, no me agrada-alega Killua, él no entiende por qué lo hace, es prácticamente un instinto pero se acerca a su amigo y le toma la mano y se la aprieta con gentileza, al instante el peli blanco queda paralizado pero lentamente comienza a relajarse, miro al dueño para que sepa que puede continuar. Así se quedan, los dos tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio, ya se está haciendo de noche así que son los últimos que van quedando en la tienda.  
-ya tengo sus medidas, voy a buscar las prendas según estas-y con esto desaparece al interior de la tienda.  
El silencio sigue hasta que Killua habla.  
-¿Cómo sabías que serviría para calmarme el tomarme la mano?-.  
-No lo sé, fue un instinto-.  
-Pues... gracias aunque ya no tienes que seguir sujetándome-preferiría seguir tomando su mano pero es algo irracional, así que luego de sujetarla por un segundo de más, la suelto. Poco después llegan con el traje de Killua.  
-Vamos apúrate, pruébatelo- le digo mientras lo empujo a los vestidores, él suspira pero lo hace.  
-Ya estoy listo, ¿nos podemos ir?-dice el mayor ya vestido.  
-¿Y tú corbata?-le pregunto mirándolo.  
-Aquí, no sé cómo se pone-la tomo y comienzo a hacerle el lazo.  
-¿Lo haces muy seguido?-pregunta Killua, en ese instante tomo plena conciencia de lo cercano que está del mayor, por alguna razón eso hace que mi corazón se acelere.  
-Gon...¡Gon!- le grita Killua, se da cuenta que se había quedado sin responder.  
-Si, la mayoría de las veces que tenemos que reunirnos con quien nos contrata tenemos que ir formal, Ging lo odia, reclama sin parar antes de salir y durante el viaje de ida-le respondo mientras termino el lazo, luego me alejo y miro mi obra terminada- ¡te ves muy guapo Killua!-le digo con una sonrisa mientras nuevamente mi corazón se acelera.  
-¡Baka! no digas esas cosas-le reprocha mientras se sonroja, él se ríe, Killua nunca cambiaría.  
Miro la hora y siento como mi alma cae al suelo.  
-Ging nos va a matar, ¡nos quedan 30 minutos!, ¡apúrate quítate el traje! - le grito mientras comienzo rápidamente a sacarle la ropa.  
\- ¡Hey Gon, más despacio! - grita este mientras hace lo posible por sacarse la camisa.  
\- ¡Tú apúrate, voy a pagar! -pago a la velocidad máxima y regreso, Killua estaba en calzoncillos mientras batallaba por quitarse los pantalones, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse mientras todo mi ser hervía "¿Qué me pasa? No es la primera vez que lo veo sin ropa, ya Gon espabila" me regaño a mí mismo- ¿estas listo? -.  
-Casi, ayúdame a guardar la ropa- una vez todo listo se despidieron y salieron veloces hasta llegar al hotel donde Ging los miro con ojos de fuego, temblando como gelatinas se vistieron en 5 minutos y salieron disparados a parar un taxi, apenas lograron despedirse de Alluka por las prisas que tenían. En el camino el tráfico no era de mucha ayuda, cada vez que el taxi se detenía Ging los volvía a mirar con sus ojos en llamas mientras ellos se juntaban e intentaban hacerse pequeños, luego de muchos ataques al corazón llegaron al bendito restaurante donde los tres peinándose rápidamente en el recibidor fueron llevados a su mesa donde fue la sorpresa suprema de encontrarse a sus amigos.  
-¡Leorio!-grito feliz y sorprendido.  
-¡Kurapika!-Killua hace otro tanto.  
-¡Chicos!-gritan ambos.  
Ging suelta un suspiro- Alguien que me explique qué pasa.


	3. Chapter 3

_ /H4CaTFJ6yzM_

_Killua_

Todavía estaba sorprendido por la vista de sus amigos, avanzaron hasta la mesa donde entre abrazos y codazos amistosos se saludaron.  
-Ging-San- saluda el mayor de los cuatro.  
-Leorio-San, tanto tiempo-le contesta el padre de Gon.  
-Si...-antes que la situación siga poniéndose tensa interviene Kurapika.  
-Es un placer conocerlo al fin, señor Freecss-se presenta.  
El mayor suspira- dime Ging, un placer y ahora ¿me pueden explicar que ocurre? sin ofender, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? -.  
\- ¡Ging Freecss! - dice otra voz, me volteo para ver a un hombre en traje quien les sonríe.  
-Señor Abarai, un gusto por fin conocerlo en persona-le estrecha la mano.  
-Igualmente, por favor, todos tomen asiento-una vez sentados comienzan las presentaciones.  
-Me presento, soy Shinya Abarai, dueño de empresas ASP y los eh contratado a todos para que me ayuden en el proyecto de la extracción de las piezas arqueológicas de la tumba de Zoser, dicho esto, los presento, este es Leorio Paradinight, mi médico personal- ante esa presentación que hacía oficial el sueño de su amigo, los demás le sonrieron felices- en la misión , quien los dirigirá será el famoso cazador Ging Freecss, su hijo, Gon Freecss, es una parte muy importante como unos de los mejores cazadores de bestias, ahora, el señor Kurapika me ha sido de mucha ayuda con los permisos, por su relación con la familia Nostrade, tengo entendido señor Freecss que este joven es quien me recomienda como guardaespaldas-él lo mira.  
-Así es, le presento a Killua Zoldyck, trabaja de cazador de listas negras para la agencia, es de los mejores-lo presenta Ging.  
-Me dicen que ya no tienes relación con tu famosa familia-.  
-No más de la necesaria, señor-respondo educadamente, "para que quede en los registros de la historia que Killua Zoldyck podía comportarse" pienso en mi interior.  
-Ya veo, bueno, digo que no hay problema, bienvenido a bordo-este le sonríe feliz a todos- ¿qué dicen si comemos?-.  
Mientras todos atacamos el buffet, el señor Abarai entabla una conversación con Gon quien le sonríe y le habla sin ningún problema, divertido miro la escena, no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando el mayor cae totalmente en el encanto de Gon y lo mira fascinado, sonrío mientras sacudo la cabeza.  
-Puede ser que Gon sea un cabeza de chorlito olvidadizo pero una cosa le reconozco, él logra que hasta los asesinos lo amen y queden maravillados- le dice Ging al lado suyo también mirando la escena con una risa grave.  
-Él literalmente logra hacer eso, yo soy un caso- le contesto mirándolo, decido pincharlo un poco- aunque no tiene que poner excusas, se nota que su luz también lo ha atrapado-.  
El mayor cambia su expresión mientras posa la mirada en él-¿por qué lo dices?-.  
-Vamos, paso años evadiendo a Gon hasta que no le quedó otra que conocerlo, demostrando lo irresponsable que es, cuando finalmente lo conoce, se queda cerca suyo por varios años en vez de volver a irse, admítalo, quedó fascinado por Gon y su luz como todo el mundo, es algo que no se puede evitar, incluso lo ha ayudado con su Nen en sus entrenamientos-.  
-Ummm...no sé de qué hablas- Ging hace una cara de nerviosismo, sonrió.  
-Gon me dijo que probablemente si le preguntara sobre eso, usted se haría el desentendido del tema-ante eso el mayor vuelve a reírse y mira en dirección a Gon y los demás que ya están comiendo en la mesa.  
-Podría admitirte que tal vez tengas razón pero deberías seguir tu propio consejo-le dice este.  
-¿A qué se refiere?-le digo esta vez confundido.  
-Sobre poner excusas para evadir la verdad-.  
-Yo no eh evadido nada-le respondo molesto.  
-¡Oh vamos! A ti te gusta Gon-le dice mirándolo.  
-Claro que me gusta Gon, es mi mejor amigo-.  
-No, me refiero a que estas enamorado de él-lo miro totalmente en shock mientras las palabras lentamente entran en mi cerebro.  
-Eso... eso es... es una...yo no...-intento responderle, pero mi cerebro por primera vez apenas logra hacer una frase coherente.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿me estás diciendo que no estas enamorado de mi hijo?-Ging levanta una ceja interrogante.  
-¡Pues claro que no estoy...!-pero las palabras se me atrancan, lo intento de nuevo pero es inútil, abro los ojos totalmente sorprendido mientras miro el rostro del padre de mi amigo en estado de shock, esta vez él lo mira con compasión.  
-Ven-me toma del brazo mientras deja los platos y lo guía a lo que distingue como el baño del restaurante, apenas la puerta se cierra me apoyo en la pared y me dejo caer por está hasta tocar el suelo. De algún modo Ging había descubierto que lo que necesitaba en ese momento era que nadie lo viera.  
-¿Cómo?...¿Cómo lo sabía cuándo ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta?-le pregunto mirando el piso.  
Este suspira cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado-Yo nos los conocía a ustedes, había visto a Leorio y él se preocupa por Gon como si se tratara de un hermano menor, tanto él como Kurapika los ven como los niños de 12 años que alguna vez fueron y aunque vean como han crecido el sentimiento prevalece, en cambio yo eh ido conociendo a Gon en estos años y lo eh visto crecer y cambiar notablemente, siempre dicen que los años de adolescencia son los años en donde uno más cambios experimenta y siento que es verdad, en especial en lo que se refiere a lo físico, tus otros amigos jamás se hubieran dado cuenta de tus sentimientos pero para mí, que te conocí hace solo unos días, es algo claro como el agua-él me mira y se sienta al frente - mira, no es mi intención psicoanalizarte pero provienes de una famosa familia de asesinos, apuesto que mataste a alguien por primera vez a la edad de ¿cinco, seis años? viviste entrenando, seguramente mientras te torturaban para hacerte más fuerte y resistente a todo, como sea, te escapaste y te fuiste a hacer el examen de cazador donde conociste por primera vez a un niño de tu edad y resulta que no es alguien cualquiera , sino que es una persona llena de luz como tú dices, eso deja una marca, un fuerte vínculo y en estos años por experiencia te digo que solo había tres posibilidades-.  
-¿...qué son...?-pregunta el peli blanco apurándolo.  
-Uno, que con el tiempo tus sentimientos se desvanecerían, dos, que estos aumentarán y finalmente tres, que estos se transformaran y en tú caso es la opción tres... te terminaste enamorando... la verdad no te habría lanzado una bomba así como así, pensé que ya lo sabías pero me equivoque, lo lamento-.  
-No, está bien, ahora entiendo muchas cosas de mí mismo que antes me confundían...¿qué pasa sí... qué pasa si Gon corresponde mis sentimientos? ¿qué si es homosexual?- esta vez lo miro, él suspira y parece considerar bien la respuesta, finalmente vuelve a mirarlo.  
-Yo deje a mi hijo... elegí evadir mi responsabilidad como padre para seguir mis propios sueños, tuve a Gon cuando yo era muy joven aún, debido a mi irresponsabilidad, elegí dejarlo con mi prima y como bien dijiste, lo evadí por 12 años de su vida, cualquier otro niño odiaría un padre así pero por alguna razón que me cuesta entender él no, me busco, se convirtió en un poderoso y reconocido cazador para lograrlo y me dio la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida... yo no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarlo, perdí ese derecho cuando lo abandoné y lo acepto pero de todas maneras no me interesa, eh conocido a varios cazadores que uno jamás adivinaría que son homosexuales, amor es amor, lo que decida Gon para mí está bien... -de repente se queda pensativo- no sé si sabes que en estos años ha tenido unas novias-.  
-Si, me contó-.  
-No sé muy bien que terminara eligiendo pero sé una cosa, Gon tiene tres amigos pero en estos años la persona de la cual me contó absolutamente todo y estoy seguro que nunca abandona sus pensamientos del todo, eres tú Killua- ante eso enrojezco, permanecen otro tiempo hasta que Ging se levanta.  
-¿Listo para volver?- le pregunta. Asiento, me sacudo los pantalones y regresamos a la mesa.  
-Killua ¿qué te paso? ¿dónde estaban?-pregunta Gon preocupado.  
-Estoy bien, me sentí mareado por un segundo, tu papá me ayudó-le contesto sonriendo.  
-Oh, de acuerdo, me alegro que ahora estés bien, gracias Ging por ayudarlo-le dice al mayor sonriendo ampliamente.  
-No hay de que, bueno, comamos- y así todo se tranquiliza.  
Mientras comían su mente no estaba en paz, le había dicho la verdad a Ging, ahora podía comprender tantas cosas sobre sí mismo, entendía porque no le interesaba estar con esas chicas y la razón era muy obvia, era simplemente porque a él no le gustaban las chicas. Miro de reojo a Gon, él le había contado que había tenido dificultades para estar físicamente con esas novias, tal vez aunque todavía no lo supiera, él sentía lo mismo que Killua, esa sería su tarea de ahora en adelante, descubrir si le gustaba a Gon de esa manera.

Resulta que la misión requería unos días de estudio, lo cual lo aburría pero había que investigar bien la tumba, trazar un plan y otras tantas cosas más, por ello terminan pasando una semana haciendo planes, en esos días que los pasaba con Gon eran tan divertidos como hace años atrás había sido viajar juntos pero ahora era diferente, a medida que pasaban los días sus sentimientos iban tomando fuerza y ya eran claros como el agua para él, siempre que estaba a su lado sentía unas ganas descontroladas de tomarle la mano, de besarlo, de decirle sus sentimientos o simplemente preguntarle de una vez por todas sí el sentía lo mismo que él pero jamás tenía el valor suficiente así que se mordía la lengua y disfrutaba al máximo su compañía.  
Unos días después él estaba en su cuarto de hotel, Alluka había salido y estaba aburrido, de repente llaman a la puerta y al ver quien era resulta que es Gon con una bolsa llena de ingredientes de cocina, potes y otras tantas cosas más.  
\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto confundido.  
-Sé que el cumpleaños de Alluka es mañana, así que pensé, ¿qué mejor regalo que un pastel hecho por su propio hermano?, ¿qué dices? ¿te interesa aprender? además va a ser de chocolate- le dice con una gran sonrisa tentadora.  
Me río sacudiendo la cabeza, lo miro con cariño, era oficial, estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de este peli negro.  
-Si tienes paciencia conmigo, por mí un placer que me enseñes-le digo invitándolo a entrar.  
-Descuida, cocinaremos el mejor pastel de cumpleaños que el mundo haya visto- le prometió este feliz.  
Era verdad que era el cumpleaños de su hermana mañana, le había comprado un regalo hace unos días atrás pero lo que le ofrecía darle Gon era algo único, que él hubiera pensado eso sin esperar nada a cambio lo hacía amarlo aún más de lo que ya hacía .  
Así es como pasaron la tarde mientras Gon le explicaba cómo hacerlo y lo ayudaba mezclando los ingredientes con las medidas correctas, cuando llegaron a la parte de preparar el chocolate que bañaría el pastel por afuera, se le hizo agua a la boca al ver como Gon derretía al fuego varías tabletas de chocolate que había traído, ya no resistiendo más acerco mi dedo para probarlo pero antes de lograrlo Gon me pega con una cuchara en la mano.  
-¡Killua no te comas el chocolate!-le reprende.  
-¡Vamos, solo un poco!-exclamo estirando mi mano pero nuevamente antes de lograrlo Gon me golpea.  
Nos miramos por un tiempo y luego comienza una titánica batalla, en el proceso terminamos lanzándonos harina, estamos los dos totalmente cubiertos y riéndonos por nuestro aspecto cuando logro dar vuelta un poco el pote provocando que el chocolate derretido salte por todas partes incluyéndonos a ambos.  
-¡Ay Killua, mira lo que hiciste, ahora estamos llenos de harina y Chocolate!-le hace un puchero molesto, él solo se ríe.  
-¡Te ves muy gracioso!-me sigo riendo.  
-Tú también te ves igual- le dice mientras busca servilletas para limpiarse, lo sigo y luego cuando ambos ya están relativamente limpios se disponen a terminar el pastel.  
-Oye Gon-digo de repente fijándome en su rostro.  
-¿Qué pasa?- me mira interrogante.  
-Te quedó una mancha de chocolate-.  
-¿En serio?, ¿dónde? - comienza a intentar limpiarse, pero no lo logra.  
-Espera yo te ayudo-me acerco al menor, de repente su cercanía provoca que me sonroje y miro su rostro y la mancha, no sabría explicar que me paso, de repente se me cortaron los cables y me vino mi momento de locura porque siguiendo mi instinto me inclino sobre el peli negro y le lamo el resto de chocolate.  
Gon se queda totalmente quieto seguramente por la sorpresa, eso lo vuelve en sí y rápidamente me alejo, el menor se gira y sigue revolviendo la mezcla a espaldas de él. "¿Qué hice?" pienso totalmente horrorizado, era oficial, la había cagado profundamente, ahora Gon lo odiaría, se giraría y lo miraría con asco y desagrado, sería el fin de su amistad y solo él tenía la culpa. Se quedaron así en silencio por varios minutos hasta que con los nervios destrozándome ya no pude más.  
\- ¿Gon? ...yo...-tomo aire-no sé porque hice eso... lo siento... por favor mírame-pido ya con apenas un susurro mientras el corazón me retumba en los oídos.  
Gon deja caer los hombros a medida que suelta el aire y deja la mezcla a un lado, pero no se gira.  
\- ¿Gon?... por favor-digo con la garganta apretada, dejo caer mis hombros derrotado, era eso, su amistad había terminado por mi culpa, estaba a punto de escapar cuando de repente Gon se gira con gran rapidez, me toma de mi polera y de un tirón me acerca a él y lo siguiente que soy consciente es que Gon... es que Gon...Gon me estaba besando, me estaba abrazando y me besaba, mi mente se quedó en blanco pero por fortuna mi cuerpo reacciono y le devuelvo con fuerza el beso a Gon.  
Así se quedaron por un tiempo hasta que finalmente se separan para tomar aire, se apoyan en la frente del otro mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunta Gon en medio de sus respiraciones irregulares, confundido estaba a punto de responderle cuando este siguió hablando-¿Por qué es que tuve que usar toda mi concentración para lograr estar físicamente con Kikyo y Yuzu cuando en cambio tú apenas me lames y ya siento que pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y mi entrepierna me aprieta de forma tan potente?-él suelta un respingo divertido mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan peligrosamente-supongo que ahora ya sé la respuesta-de repente su cara cambia con confusión, me suelta y corre hacía la puerta, corro con mi velocidad de Dios y le bloqueo la puerta.  
-¿Por qué me besaste?-le pregunto sin titubear.  
Gon intenta evadirme pero no lo dejo, finalmente comienza a pasearse por la habitación inquieto.  
-Yo... desde hace días estoy confundido , me vienen estas ganas de tomarte la mano, estos sueños contigo que...-él se calla y su rostro enrojece y sacude con furia la cabeza-yo...-  
-Solo dime una cosa y tienes que ser totalmente honesto conmigo... ¿me besaste para escapar de esos sentimientos? o ¿por qué me quieres?-le pregunto con voluntad de hierro.  
Este se mueve inquieto y finalmente suelta el aire y se deja caer al sillón. Me muevo y me arrodillo a su lado a la vez que le tomo sus manos y se las aprieto.  
-¿Por qué me besaste Gon?-le pregunto apenas en un susurro con el corazón en un puño.  
-Porque te amo Killua, siempre lo eh hecho y solo ahora me doy cuenta de que tan fuerte te quiero...la verdad me asusta un poco porque creí saber lo que era el amor pero estaba equivocado, nunca eh amado a nadie de la forma en que te amo, ahora lo sé con seguridad-me dice mirándome a los ojos, siento como la emoción me gana y oculto mi rostro con mi flequillo.  
-Eres un baka, ¿lo sabías?-le digo mientras las lágrimas se me escapan, él se inclina y me levanta el rostro.  
-Si, lo sé, creo que me lo has dicho otras veces-me dice con una sonrisa, ya no aguantando más me abalanzo sobre él y lo beso con todas mis fuerzas, este me abraza y responde a mi beso pero yo me separo.  
-Yo... yo apesto en decir mis sentimientos, me criaron para no delatarme pero contigo, desde el primer día que te conocí no tuve ninguna oportunidad... te amo Gon-suelto un suspiro aliviado de haberlo soltado-no sabes cuánto te amo-.  
Gon me sonríe y me besa, este beso es suave, lleno de cariño y ternura, sonrió feliz mientras me quedo en sus brazos, luego de un momento se separan.  
-¿Qué tal si terminamos ese pastel?-le propone Gon, ambos tomados de la mano se dirigen a la cocina y en poco tiempo lo terminan, el menor lo mete al horno y coloca el tiempo. Me lo quedo mirando y nuevamente llevado por mis instintos lo abrazo fuerte por atrás, él corresponde a mi abrazo inesperado.  
-Descuida, no iré a ningún lado-me dice comprendiendo mis sentimientos cuando ni siquiera yo los había entendido, sonrió contra su hombro.  
-¿Te crees que podrías escapar de mí? soy una cazador de listas negras después de todo-le digo.  
-Pues olvidas que soy un cazador de bestias, evadir criaturas aunque sean felinos peligrosos es mi especialidad-le contesta riendo, me río también contra su hombro y lo abrazo más fuerte.  
-¿Gon, ahora que somos? ¿seguimos siendo amigos?-le pregunto, él se da vuelta y se me queda mirando mientras reprime una sonrisa.  
-Creo que ambos sabemos que somos más que amigos ahora Killua-le dice sonriendo.  
-¿Entonces qué?-le pregunto.  
-¿En serio quieres que lo diga?-pregunta riéndose.  
-Te estás burlando, sí, me gustaría-digo mosqueado y desafiándolo con la mirada.  
-¿Qué tal si ambos lo decimos a la vez?-le pregunta, lo pienso y acepto.  
-A la cuenta de tres...Uno...Dos...y...Tres-cuentan y gritan a la vez.  
-¡¿Quieres ser mi novio?!-ambos se quedan mirando y estallan en risas.  
-Si quiero-dice Gon sonriendo.  
-Yo igual-digo y con eso se besan de nuevo y se quedan abrazados hasta que suena la alarma.  
-¡Mira Killua, quedo delicioso!- dice emocionado Gon-ahora a decorar-dice mientras le pasa unos colorantes, así convierten el pastel en algo increíble, como paso final escribo un "Feliz cumpleaños Alluka".  
-¡Terminado!- exclamo emocionado justo cuando escuchamos abrirse la puerta.  
-¡Onii-chan, ya llegue!-le grita su hermana.  
Ambos se miran y encienden las velas, mientras corro rápidamente a buscar el regalo, luego salimos de la cocina mientras vamos cantando el cumpleaños feliz, ella se los queda mirando totalmente sorprendida pero luego se acerca feliz.  
-¡Pide un deseo Alluka-chan!- le dice emocionado Gon cuando terminan de cantar, ella cierra los ojos y luego de un momento las sopla con emoción, ambos aplauden.  
-¡No lo puedo creer, gracias Onii-chan!- me abraza-¡ muchas gracias también Gon-Kun!-dice mientras abraza al peli negro.  
-No es nada, deberías probar el pastel que te hizo tu hermano-dice este.  
-¿Tú lo hiciste?-le pregunta sorprendida.  
-Gon me ayudo-digo mientras me vuelve a abrazar.  
-Muchas gracias a los dos-dice mientras le paso su regalo, celebran hasta que finalmente Alluka comienza a quedarse dormida, la lleva a su pieza, cuando vuelvo se encuentra con la mirada de Gon.  
-Vaya, que día-comenta, apenas sus miradas se encuentran él sabe que ambos están pensando en todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos, como si hubiera una señal ambos se abalanzan hacia el otro y se besan con pasión, no había otra forma de decirlo, los besos que habían compartido aquella tarde habían estado llenos de nervios, miedo, esperanza, amor y confusión pero en cambio todo eso se había ido, ahora que ambos se habían confesado y declarado solo quedaba el amor que se tenían y la ansia de recuperar el tiempo perdido. No recordaba en qué momento, pero de repente fui consciente que estaban en el sillón y tenía a Gon sobre mi regazo mientras lo besaba , al darme cuenta de eso mi entrepierna palpito y se volvió dolorosamente dura, el cuerpo de Gon al darse cuenta de esto reacciono de la misma manera, ambos nos miramos totalmente rojos pero con un brillo en los ojos.  
-Si seguimos así despertaremos a Alluka... a menos que no quieras-le digo.  
-No, quiero seguir... estamos en un hotel después de todo, podemos conseguir una habitación para nosotros-le dice Gon, le escribo una nota rápida a mi hermana diciéndole que iba a salir con Gon y que volvería por la mañana por si se levantaba antes y no lo encontraba, ambos rápidamente se dirigen a recepción y mientras Gon conseguía la pieza el tiempo pasaba a un paso de tortuga, no soportando más de repente se me ocurre algo. Por debajo de la mesa comienzo a pellizcar a Gon en el muslo, este suelta un respingo sorprendido y me mira para que me detenga pero me doy cuenta que me encanta esto, su objetivo personal va a ser encontrar cada uno de los puntos sensibles de Gon, comienzo nuevamente y voy subiendo por el muslo, el peli negro me agarra la mano cuando ya estoy cerca de mi meta.  
Cuando por fin consigue la bendita pieza corren al ascensor y se besan casi con desesperación, me río mentalmente al pensar que siempre se había burlado de las parejas que se daban el lote en los ascensores, ahora él estaba haciendo lo mismo y le encantaba.  
\- ¿Qué es eso de estar pellizcándome? -le dice Gon separándose.  
-Me estaba aburriendo-digo con mi sonrisa felina.  
-¿Ah sí?-pregunta Gon con una mirada ¿coqueta?- pues yo también sé jugar-y me pellizca en mi entrepierna la cual reacciona al instante apretándome fuertemente los pantalones, me quedo totalmente sorprendido mientras todos los colores posibles me suben al rostro, era oficial, Gon ya no era el niño inocente que conocí cuando tenía 12 años, eso me asusta un poco pero por sobre todo me excita.  
-Esa me la pagaras-le digo sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo vuelvo a besar y salen del ascensor a trompicones.  
Al llegar intento abrir la puerta pero se vuelve todo un desafío ya que sigo besando a Gon, comienzo a soltar diversas maldiciones, el peli negro se ríe mientras separándose abre la puerta, volviéndose a unir, ambos entran y cierran prácticamente a ciegas.  
Lo que ellos no saben es que Kurapika, quien había ido a recepción a pedir unas pastillas de dormir volvía a su habitación que se encontraba en ese mismo piso y había presenciado todo mientras se escondía y ahora estaba totalmente en shock mientras ellos desaparecían dentro de la pieza.


	4. Chapter 4

watch?v=fsG5IMjpLMU

_Gon_  
Entramos tambaleándonos dentro de la habitación sin dejar de besarnos, puedo escuchar como en nuestro camino se rompe algo de vidrio, suelto una risa por nuestra actuación y luego sigo con la tarea de besar a Killua, finalmente llegamos a la cama donde nos dejamos caer.

Killua se coloca encima mío y comienza a acariciarme por debajo de la polera tocando mis músculos, apenas comienza tengo que forzarme a permanecer consciente pero su pareja es una pantera juguetona como bien sabe y no lo deja ahí, me quita la camisa dejándome desnudo de cintura para arriba y va haciendo un recorrido de besos que lentamente va bajando de forma lenta y provocativa, cuando ya está cerca de la meta agarro al peli blanco de la cintura y lo doy vuelta quedándome arriba, procedo a sacarle su camisa y recorro de forma salvaje su cuerpo bien tonificado, él me gira nuevamente quedando sobre mí , acaricio su espalda y a medida que lo voy haciendo voy sintiendo irregularidades en esta, de repente caigo en la cuenta que son las cicatrices de Killua, él me mira y no puedo evitar sentir rabia pero por sobre todo pena, no hay necesidad de decir nada, ambos entendemos que ocurre, el mayor se sienta y se coloca a espaldas de mí y me deja observar bien su cuerpo.

Los latigazos que le infringieron fueron cuando él era pequeño y ahora años después su cuerpo se ha desarrollado, su espalda, como ocurre en la adolescencia, se había anchado y con esto también sus marcas, algunas eran pálidas, otras eran más oscuras y había a montón, horizontales, verticales, todas como un horrible mapa en la espalda de mi pareja.

Cuando eran más pequeños ya las había visto y sabía su procedencia, pero como era mi costumbre y forma de ser, pensé que lo mejor sería seguir adelante y animarlo, pero ahora que eh crecido me doy cuenta del sufrimiento de su infancia y la marca mental y física que le dejaron, siguiendo mis instintos me inclino y comienzo a besar sus cicatrices.

Killua suelta un respingo sorprendido y se tensa como un gato erizado, pero lentamente va relajándose, sigo con mis besos y con mi mano lo voy acariciando gentilmente, de repente puedo sentir como sus hombros tiemblan, agacha la cabeza y puedo escuchar como sus lágrimas van cayendo. Lo abrazo fuerte por atrás y me quedo así con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, verlo así me rompe el corazón y la rabia me llega poco después.

-Te prometo que no permitiré que te vuelvan a poner una mano encima sin tú consentimiento, no dejare que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño-le juro con fiereza, sus sollozos aumentan su ritmo pero ahora se apoya en mí y me abraza por adelante, nos quedamos así mientras de apoco Killua se va serenando.  
-¿Por qué será que en estos días todo lo que hacemos nos deja llorando?- pregunta mientras se limpia el rostro, yo me río.  
-Creo que estamos madurando-le digo.  
-Pues no me gusta... todo era más fácil antes-dice.  
-Es verdad...pero si tuviera que hacer todo de nuevo para terminar juntos, lo volvería a hacer-le contesto con franqueza, él se sonroja y yo me río.  
-Ahí está mi Killua-le sonrió.  
-Tsk...ven aquí-me dice atrayéndome y besándome, nos volvemos a recostar y esta vez quedo yo arriba.  
Killua a cada toque y beso que le doy suelta diversos gemidos que me están haciendo estragos mi concentración, puedo sentir sus gemidos en mi entrepierna, al siguiente gemido mis caderas de forma instintiva se mueven propiciando que nuestras intimidades se rocen de forma provocativa, al contacto, ambos gemimos.  
-¿Sa-sabes ?...-comenta Killua de forma entrecortada- Creo que la ropa está muy sobrevalorada-.  
-Es-estoy totalmente de acuerdo-lo apoyo mientras de un tirón le saco los pantalones y sus calzoncillos dejándolo totalmente desnudo, Killua hace otro tanto con mis ropas que salen rápidamente volando, ambos nos miramos un poco cohibidos, se habían visto desnudos cuando eran niños, se habían bañado juntos en variadas ocasiones pero ahora todo era completamente diferente, sus cuerpos no eran los mismos, estaban más grandes, tonificados y musculosos y por sobre todo, ambos no dejaban de ser conscientes de la zona privada del otro. Siguiendo mis instintos desciendo mi mano hasta su intimidad y comienzo a masajearla.

-¿Qué...haces?...¡Mierda...n-no pares!-le dice Killua entre suspiros y gemidos, él mueve sus caderas y las coordina con el ritmo de mi mano, luego de un tiempo aumento la velocidad y mi pareja comienza a retorcerse pero usando mis piernas lo inmovilizó a la altura de las caderas y continuo.  
-¡Go-Gon no...puedo...mierda!-suelta Killua con un fuerte suspiro mientras todo su cuerpo es azotado por la fuerza de su orgasmo que lo hace temblar, siento como la tibia esencia de este me moja la mano, con mi curiosidad picando la pruebo.  
-Tengo que decir que no es el mejor de los sabores pero lo acepto porque viene de ti- comento mientras miro a Killua que está respirando entrecortadamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Suficiente, mi turno- dice dándome vuelta y ahora es él quien está encima-y esa me la pagaras-amenaza con su sonrisa felina, yo me río feliz de dejar que Killua juegue.

_Killua_

Todo mi ser estaba sensible, mi cuerpo estaba a mil por todas las caricias de Gon, pero por sobre todo eran mis emociones las que estaban en ese estado, el peli negro había mirado mis cicatrices, las marcas de mi procedencia de asesino, de mi infancia enferma y retorcida y las había besado, me había acariciado, abrazado y protegido como solo él podía hacer y me dejo llorar hasta tranquilizarme. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que me asustaba y como apesto con las palabras a diferencia de él, quería mostrárselo.

Con los restos de mi orgasmo aun haciendo efecto, beso a Gon y está vez impidiendo que me pueda detener, desciendo rápidamente por su anatomía repartiendo besos hasta llegar a mi objetivo, le hecho una mirada rápida al otro y luego procedo. Estoy decidido a proporcionarle todo el placer posible y que sienta lo que yo sentí cuando él me toco e hizo que me viniera en su mano.  
Así que con todo mi coraje que eh logrado reunir acerco mi rostro a su miembro y lo lamo. Gon salta sorprendido y luego suelta un gemido mientras su intimidad se endurece, entusiasmado por su reacción sigo dando pequeñas lamidas a su punta, este se retuerce pero lo mantengo firme con mis manos, tomando aire comienzo a darle sexo oral a toda regla, el peli negro levanta sus caderas provocando que aumente mi ritmo mientras suelta gemidos y se sujeta de las sábanas, sigo así hasta que finalmente lo llevo a su liberación, el menor se retuerce y tiembla suspirando fuertemente mientras su esencia llena mi boca, hago lo posible por tragar pero es mucho y termino dejándolo caer por mi barbilla, miro a mi novio con mi sonrisa de gato totalmente orgulloso de mí mismo por provocarle semejante orgasmo.  
-Tenías razón, no es el mejor de los sabores-le digo limpiándome la boca.  
-E-es un sabor muy peculiar-dice Gon entrecortadamente, vuelvo a sonreír al verlo así-Eres peligroso en la cama Killua ¿lo sabías?-me dice riéndose mientras yo lo acaricio.  
-Lo acabo de descubrir, pero me gusta-le digo riéndome también.  
-¿Listo para el segundo round?- me pregunta Gon.  
-Más que listo-digo acercándome y besándolo.  
-No te espantes-me previene el peli negro, estoy a punto de preguntarle la razón cuando mi pareja acerca su mano a mi trasero y me mete un travieso dedo y comienza a masajear mi entrada, suelto un respingo totalmente sorprendido por la sensación y suelto un sonoro gemido que me hace enrojecer pero el movimiento sigue cada vez más potente.  
-¿Co-Cómo aprendiste hacer eso?-le pregunto entre suspiros.  
-Pues, Kikyō era medio anticuada y prefería que se lo hiciera por atrás-me cuenta mientras ingresa un segundo dedo agrandando aún más mi entrada-ya estas listo...¿seguro que quieres?-me pregunta mirándome.  
-Si, hazlo-me pongo en cuatro patas mientras Gon se posiciona atrás de mí sujetándome de mis caderas.  
-Aquí voy-me previene y comienza a introducirse, la sensación es devastadora, mil sensaciones me atacan como un tsunami, dolor y placer al principio a partes iguales, bueno, la verdad más dolor que placer pero luego Gon se detiene mientras me deja acostumbrarme, suelto varios gemidos mientras me adapto y luego le asiento, él entiende porque lentamente pero aumentando rápidamente comienza a cabalgarme, la sensación es abrumadora, suelto de todo, entre gemidos, suspiros y maldiciones pero no me importa, él único que me escucha es Gon, la persona a quien más amo y que también suelta suspiros y gemidos correspondiendo mis sentimientos, con eso en mente me dejo llevar.

_Gon_

La estrechez de Killua me está enloqueciendo, cada vez que me muevo más adentro siento que voy a explotar, de repente deja salir un suspiro más fuerte y largo que los demás y siento como su cuerpo es una vez más azotado por un orgasmo, lo que no me esperaba es que el cuerpo del mayor se tensara instintivamente apretando mi miembro dentro de este, la sensación fue instantánea, mi propia liberación me impactó como una demolición dejándome respirando a penas mientras soltaba mi esencia dentro del peli blanco, una vez un poco más recuperado salgo de él y me dejo caer totalmente agotado.  
-Ten cu-cuidado en esa zona-me dice Killua resollando.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto confuso.  
-Ahí cayo mí...etto(ehh)...-intenta decir con las mejillas coloradas.  
De repente lo entiendo, lo mío se fue al interior de Killua, lo suyo se fue a las sábanas.  
-Descuida, tendré cuidado-digo.  
-Eso fue intenso-me mira.  
-Creo que eso es quedarse corto-me río mientras comienzo a cerrar los ojos.  
-¡Ah no, de eso nada, me toca hacerte mío, así que anda despertando!-me dice Killua levantándose decidido, suspiro cansado pero a la vez divertido y me muevo para quedar está vez yo a cuatro patas, él me mete rápidamente un dedo provocando que suelte un gemido y me va masajeando y con el tiempo me mete otro dedo. Porque aquí ambos eran dominantes y sí uno hacía algo, el otro tenía que hacerlo a como dé lugar y el que se dejaran penetrar no era una señal de debilidad sí no que era muestra del amor y confianza que le tenían al otro.

-Creo que ya estás listo-me dice.

-Adelante, te dejo pasar-le digo coqueto.

-Que gracioso eres Gon-me dice serio, yo termino riéndome con más fuerza ante su reacción, él me mira, puedo ver un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Igual te estás riendo-él sacude la cabeza molesto, pero con un sonrojo leve en su rostro, sonrió victorioso, al verme hacer esto Killua pone cara de gato y de una estocada se introduce en mí.  
-¡Ay Killua, itai¡-me quejo mientras voy acostumbrándome a tenerlo en mí interior.  
-¿Decías algo mi querido Gon?-pregunta con cara traviesa.  
-Ten cuidado con mi trasero-le digo con un suspiro.  
-Tranquilo, permitiré que puedas sentarte mañana- y con eso comienza el ritmo salvaje que unos minutos después los lleva al límite derramando sus esencias en las sábanas y en su interior respectivamente, la sensación es extraña e incómoda pero lo ignoro y disfruto del orgasmo, Killua se deja caer a mi lado totalmente exhausto.

Con mis últimas fuerzas aparto las sábanas sucias y nos tapó con un chal, me muevo y me acurruco sobre el pecho de Killua, este al instante me abraza.  
-Parece que yo logro quedar arriba, gané-le digo solo para pincharlo.  
-Creo que está vez ganamos los dos-me dice abrazándome más fuerte y dándome un tierno beso.  
-Tienes razón- así ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

_Killua_

Despierto con la suave respiración de Gon es mi pecho, lo miro y veo que está completamente dormido, sonrió enternecido. Comienzo a recordar todo lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, me cuesta creer que tantas cosas pasaron en menos de un día, pero el estar en una habitación de hotel, ambos completamente desnudos y juntos en la cama me hacía darme cuenta que todo en verdad pasó, además el leve dolor que tenía tanto en mi trasero como en mi miembro lo confirmaban en un cien por ciento.

Gon se mueve y abre los ojos pestañeando como un topo ante la luz, me río ante esto y de forma inconsciente comienzo a acariciarlo, él me sonríe y se acurruca contra mí.  
-Y a mí me dices felino-le digo relajado.  
-Así es, yo soy más como un perro que está marcando su territorio- dice con una sonrisa ladeada.  
-¿Así que soy de tu territorio y me estás meando encima para hacerlo oficial?-le pregunto ofendido en broma.  
-Bueno, no planeaba mearte encima pero si quieres que lo haga...-dice pensativo.  
-Te atreves a hacerlo y no mearas por una semana-le advierto.  
-¿Entonces como tendremos otra noche como la de ayer?-me pregunta coqueto, yo me sonrojo y él se ríe victorioso.  
-Puedo aguantarme una semana-.  
-¿Ah sí...?-me desafía y me besa mientras mueve sus benditas caderas provocando que nuestras intimidades se rocen, ambos gemimos y nos endurecemos.  
-Ta-tal vez no-le respondo respirando fuerte, Gon estalla en risas-y tú me decías peligroso en la cama-vuelvo a besarlo y responde, al paso que vamos parece que las cosas se van a poner en el tono de anoche pero antes de poder llegar más lejos escuchamos como la puerta de la entrada es azotada y antes de poder reaccionar nos vemos ante la presencia de Leorio y Kurapika que se encuentra más atrás con cara de eterna vergüenza y pena por la situación.  
-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué diablos ESTÁN HACIENDO?-les grita Leorio mirándolos con ojos como platos, nos quedamos congelados mirándolo.  
Esta era la situación, ambos estaban desnudos en la cama y gracias a los cielos el chal los tapaba, pero estaban en un momento bastante comprometedor, Gon estaba encima mío y se notaba por la posición de este que estaban por tener relaciones. La cara del peli negro llameo muerto de vergüenza y de un movimiento se aparta de encima mío.  
-Etto...Leorio...Kurapika...-dice Gon sentado intentando explicar todo.  
-Tsk...como sea-digo simulando una cara seria y aburrida, a continuación me tapo por sobre la cabeza y hago que los ignoro. "Lo siento Gon" pienso aterrado ante lo que ocurre y colorado del bochorno a más no poder.  
-Vámonos Leorio, sabía que no tenía que decirte nada-habla Kurapika comenzando a arrastrar al mayor fuera de la habitación.  
-Pe-pero yo...-intenta hablar Leorio.  
\- ¡Vamos! después lo hablamos todos juntos-dice y con un último empujón ambos desaparecen.  
Me quedo bajo las sábanas hasta que Gon se mueve-¿Killua?- dice con voz tranquila.  
-¿Sí, Gon?-pregunto de forma inocente pero preparándome para cualquier cosa, de repente de un solo movimiento el menor me patea fuera de la cama, caigo fuerte contra el piso con las sábanas enredadas a mi alrededor.  
-¡Ay Gon , itai!-grito molesto mientras me paro.  
-Pues te merecías eso y más por dejarme solo en esa situación tan penosa-me dice mientras se mueve hasta la orilla de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa.  
-Lo siento, entre en pánico-le digo.  
-Me estás diciendo que ¿el famoso Killua Zoldyck entro en pánico?- Gon me mira y hace lo posible por aguantar las carcajadas.  
-Si, si, muy gracioso-digo mosqueado, el peli negro se ríe y sigue en la búsqueda.  
-Diablos, ¿Dónde tiramos la ropa?-pregunta apartando las sábanas-...¡Ajá, encontré estos!...etto...¿estos son míos o tuyos?-me pregunta mientras sostiene unos calzoncillos negros.  
-¡¿Es que acaso no te fijas en la ropa que te pones en la mañana?!- él se ríe nervioso mientras se lleva la mano a la cabeza-No lo puedo creer, si serás...-suspiro negando con la cabeza-son tuyos, los míos son blancos-.  
-¡Perfecto!...mira, aquí encontré más ropa-me lanza mi propia ropa interior y el resto, una vez ya vestidos nos dirigimos a mi habitación del hotel para tomar desayuno.  
-¿Killua?-dice Gon pensativo en el ascensor.  
-¿Qué pasa?-este suspira.  
-Tenemos que hablar con todos y decirles la verdad sobre nosotros-.  
-...¿y sí les mandamos una nota?-pregunto, Gon me mira, yo suspiro-¿en serio hay que hacerlo? creo que prefiero que me coman vivo-digo, Gon pone los ojos en blanco.  
-Vamos Killua, son nuestros amigos y familiares, tienen derecho a saber y la verdad no me hace gracia que ocurra otro episodio como el de hace un rato-ambos nos estremecemos de vergüenza al recordarlo- Yo te amo y quiero que todos lo sepan-dice con esa facilidad exasperante, como es mi fiel costumbre, mis mejillas arden.  
\- ¡Uyy! ¿Por qué no te puedo decir que no? -pregunto mosqueado conmigo mismo, él se ríe.  
-Porque sabes que es lo correcto-.  
-No, porque tú me haces algo, alteras mis sentidos-Gon se ríe con más fuerza, se acerca y me da un beso corto pero tierno.  
-Que conste que tampoco salgo ileso cuando estoy contigo-me dice con sus ojos castaños brillando, vuelvo a suspirar.  
-Bien, ya que vamos a mi cuarto tendremos que decirle a Alluka primero- así es como al llegar Gon se va a preparar el desayuno y yo voy donde mi hermana.  
-¿Alluka?-pregunto asomándome a su pieza.  
-Buenos días Onii-chan-me dice sonriente mientras deja lo que estaba haciendo.  
-Buenos días... tengo que platicarte sobre algo importante-me siento frente a ella.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-.  
-Pues... yo... Gon y yo...-suelto un suspiro intentando aclararme- Alluka, ¿Qué opinarías sí a mí me gustara alguien... del mismo sexo?-ella se queda callada hasta que su mirada se ilumina.  
-¿Tú y Gon son novios?-me pregunta dando votes de alegría.  
-¿Qué... cómo... cómo te enteraste?-pregunto totalmente sorprendido.  
-Vamos Onii-chan, siempre has sentido algo muy fuerte por Gon-kun, estos años te observaba, como rechazabas a todas esas chicas, como estabas triste y confundido, estaba preocupada, no sabía que hacer pero el otro día cuando nos reencontramos con él tú brillabas, no te dabas cuenta pero yo sí, por eso y por lo que me dices puedo adivinar que ustedes son novios y además, por la nota que me dejaste anoche sobre que estarían juntos lo vi venir... ¿qué anduvieron haciendo?- esta me mira y sé por la forma en que lo hace que sabe que anoche Gon y yo tuvimos relaciones, mi rostro estalla en llamas, me paro en un segundo  
-¡Muy bien, suficiente, que bueno que me entiendas y apoyes nuestra relación, ahora vamos a tomar desayuno!-grito alterado y prácticamente escapando, ella me sigue mientras se ríe, al entrar Gon nos mira a ambos.  
-Etto...¿debo preguntar?-el peli negro mira mi cara de tomate viviente.  
-Onii-chan se alteró porque sé que anoche tú y él tuvieron sexo-dice riéndose, Gon se queda de piedra y me mira con ojos como platos.  
-¿Le dijiste sobre eso?- me pregunta con las mejillas coloradas.  
-Claro que no, ella adivino sola, ¡Alluka, suficiente , no veras más telenovelas!- le grito casi sofocado por el bochorno, ella solo se ríe más fuerte al ver la reacción de los dos mayores, con Gon nos miramos y suspiramos-comamos ante que siga enloqueciendo-digo ya cansado y eso que solo eran las once de la mañana.

Más tarde se encontraban en un restaurante, a su lado estaba Gon y al frente de ambos estaban Leorio y Kurapika, ya todos habíamos llegado hace por lo menos quince minutos pero estábamos ahí mirándonos las caras enrojecidas sin poder articular palabra, finalmente el peli negro se decidió a romper el hielo.  
-Creo que lo mejor será aclarar lo que pasó esta mañana... etto...Killua y yo...-Gon seguía alargando todo así que ya harto de la situación estallo.  
-Gon y yo somos novios ahora y anoche tuvimos sexo, listo-digo desviando la mirada mientras en mi interior me convertía en gelatina temblorosa.  
-Pues... lo que dijo Killua-mi novio suspira.  
-Medio ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso pero ¿por qué nos lo ocultaron y dejaron que nos enteráramos de esa manera?... por cierto ambos lo sentimos profundamente por lo ocurrido esta mañana-dice Kurapika.  
-La verdad es que esto paso ayer solamente, por eso no les dijimos nada-dice Gon.  
-¡¿Ayer?!-pregunta Leorio mirándolos.  
-Así es viejo-le contesto petulante.  
-¡Maldito mocoso, nunca vas a cambiar!-exclama molesto con la vena palpitando en su frente, sin poder evitarlo con Gon estallamos en risas, Kurapika solo sacude la cabeza pero con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.  
-Como les dijimos, con Killua no nos habíamos visto en años, solo hablábamos por cartas, cuando nos reencontramos el otro día conversamos de ciertos temas que nos habían ocurrido-.  
-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunta Leorio interrumpiendo a Gon.  
El peli negro les explica rápidamente todo, pasan algunos minutos hasta que finalmente él comenta- ... y estábamos juntos ayer y entre una cosa y otra nos terminamos besando y bueno, ahí nos dimos cuenta y todo encajo-.  
-Es decir que se dieron cuenta que son homosexuales- dice contundentemente Leorio.  
Me siento enrojecer así que oculto la mirada bajo mi flequillo, por debajo de la mesa Gon me aprieta la mano dándome ánimos, se lo devuelvo sintiendo ganas de besarlo por su gesto-¿Algún problema Leorio? -lo miro desafiante.  
-Solo quiero saber una cosa...¿Amas a Gon?-tanto Kurapika como Leorio, quien me formulo la pregunta, me miran, Gon enrojece por la situación y se remueve incomodo en la silla, me enojo.  
-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que amo a Gon!-digo firme, mi novio me mira primero sorprendido y luego feliz, con sus ojos castaños brillando con ternura.  
-¿Y tú Gon?-pregunta esta vez Kurapika girándose hacía él.  
-¡Yo amo a Killua, siempre lo eh hecho  
y siempre lo haré!-dice este sonriendo ampliamente con su franqueza tan reconocida, vuelvo a ocultar la mirada con mi flequillo pero le aprieto la mano bajo la mesa y las mantengo entrelazadas, los mayores se miran y parecen llegar a una decisión porque de repente nos miran.  
-¡Muchas Felicidades!-gritan ambos sonrientes y de abajo de la mesa sacan una bolsa, de la cual surgen de estos empaques de chocolates en forma de corazón y un peluche de oso que sostenía una mini pancarta que rezaba "¡Te amo!"-esto es un pequeño regalo que les hacemos de parte de ambos-.  
-Chicos, esto es genial, muchas gracias-dice Gon mirando el osito, yo me dedico a inspeccionar los chocolates.  
-Muchas gracias-digo ya con varios dulces en la boca feliz.  
-¡Killua, no te los comas todos!-exclama mi novio intentando alcanzar la caja, lo alejo mientras me río, este infla sus cachetes enojado.

Más tarde nos encontramos en el cuarto de Gon y su padre, este último está durmiendo así que estamos atacando la cocina mientras esperamos.  
-No sé cómo reaccionara Ging, él sabe que tuve unas novias en el pasado, nunca me dijo la gran cosa pero...¿cómo se tomara cuándo sepa que soy gay?-me pregunta nervioso.  
-Descuida, se lo tomara bien, él ya sabe una parte-lo tranquilizo.  
-¿Cómo una parte?-dice confundido.  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando en el restaurante que fuimos para conocer al jefe, Ging y yo nos ausentamos un rato?-le pregunto mientras rebusco en el refrigerador.  
-Si, me dijiste que te sentiste mareado y que Ging te ayudó-.  
-Mentí, la verdad es que estaba hablando con él y pudo ver que yo estaba enamorado de ti y me lo dijo, no con mala intención, pensó que yo ya lo sabía pero como no lo hacía la sorpresa me dejó en shock, por eso me llevo al baño mientras me tranquilizaba-le cuento.  
-¿En serio? ¿Ging se dio cuenta de algo como eso?-pregunta Gon con los ojos como platos.  
-Así es, la verdad es que no es tan despistado como hace creer a todo el mundo, después de todo es de los mejores cazadores que existen-Gon se ríe.  
-Tienes razón, pero aun así estoy sorprendido...¿entonces, no le molestaría que te amara?-.  
-Me dijo que como te abandonó de bebé, sentía que no tenía derecho a juzgarte pero personalmente no le molesta a quien ames-él sonríe relajándose, justo en ese momento la puerta se abre.  
-¡Oh!, aquí estas Gon, no te escuche llegar anoche-dice su padre y luego me mira-hola Killua-.  
-Si, lo que pasa Ging es que queríamos contarte algo importante-dice el menor nervioso.  
El mayor nos mira fijamente a ambos y luego estalla en risas graves, nos miramos confundidos.  
-¿Ging?-lo llama Gon.  
-Lo siento, ¡Eres rápido Killua! -me mira y de repente entiendo que logró descifrar lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, enrojezco, siendo la milésima vez en este día.  
-¿¡Es que acaso lo tenemos escrito en la cara que todo el mundo lo adivina!?-grito molesto.  
-¿¡Qué?! ¿ya lo sabes? -pregunta Gon sorprendido mirando a su padre.  
\- ¿Qué te dije Gon? él solo finge hacerse el despistado-comento molesto.  
-Hay pequeños signos, como ese chupón en tú cuello Killua-me quedo de piedra, de repente reacciono y salgo corriendo al baño, me muevo la polera y ahí está la clara evidencia.  
-¡Gon! ¿cómo no me avisas? yo estando todo el día así, es más, todo el mundo debió haberlo visto-me lamento.  
-Descuida, no se nota, es solo que ahora estas sin la chaqueta que llevabas, los demás no se abran dado cuenta-me tranquiliza Ging-eso sí, Gon, tienes marcas de mordidas en la oreja-dice intentando de ocultar una sonrisa, fracasa pero no parece importarle, esta vez es el peli negro en correr al baño y regresa sonrojado.  
-Entonces...¿no te molesta Ging?-el menor mira a su padre.  
-Claro que no, como le dije a Killua, amor es amor-ambos sonreímos aliviados y terminamos comiendo todos juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

watch?v=C86PEadOkfU

_Gon_

A medida que avanza la mañana me doy cuenta que me encanta acariciar el cabello de Killua. Estamos en mi cama desnudos, Ging fue a dar un paseo y no volvió en toda la noche, lo cual fue lo mejor para tener otra noche apasionante con mi novio... era tan extraño y a la vez tan natural nombrar a Killua como novio, en fin, ya llevamos un rato despiertos pero a ninguno de los dos nos da la gana para levantarnos, lo cual en mi persona es extraño, el peli blanco le estaba pegando su flojera, así es como decidimos ver una película acostados, mi pareja como buen felino que era había acomodado su cabeza en mi pecho y yo jugaba con sus mechones blancos.  
-¿Estás ronroneando Killua?- le pregunte al comienzo para molestarlo ya que estaba prácticamente con los ojos cerrados muy cómodo con mis caricias.  
-Claro que no-me contesto pero pude ver una sonrisita en su rostro-no pares-me ordeno, me reí fuerte y seguí con la tarea.  
Viendo la película que era de acción combinada con amor me ilumina una idea-¡Killua, tengamos una cita!-le digo emocionado, este se sienta de repente recto y me mira con su rostro sonrojado.  
-¿Qué...u-una cita?...-su sonrojo aumenta.  
-Si, somos novios después de todo, tengamos una cita-le sonrió.  
-Pero y-yo...-oculta su mirada bajo su flequillo-nunca eh tenido una cita...-.  
Me quedo mirándolo y le tomo la mano-descuida, yo invito, ¡va a ser la mejor cita de todas!-me inclino y lo beso, Killua levanta su mirada sobresaltado y con su rostro en llamas pero rápidamente corresponde mi contacto.  
-Eres mi perdición- comenta Killua al separarse, sacude la cabeza frustrado pero puedo ver una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Será divertido-le sonrió ya comenzando a idear un plan en mi cabeza.

_Killua_  
Me miro nuevamente al espejo, descarto el conjunto que tengo puesto y sigo en mi larga búsqueda por el atuendo perfecto para una primera cita con el chico que amo y que ha sido mi mejor amigo desde los doce años...sin presión. Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza frustrado conmigo mismo, "Es solamente Gon" me intento convencer nuevamente por octava vez en sólo lo que va de esta hora, suspiro largamente, es verdad que era sólo el peli negro y él lo había visto con todos los atuendos posibles e incluso sin prenda alguna, vuelvo a rememorar las dos noches que hemos pasado juntos, el calor invade mis mejillas y mi miembro se endurece al instante, es curioso como estar con alguien te hace ser mucho más consciente de tu persona, nunca me había fijado tanto en mi cuerpo como ahora, en especial en la zona que me está apretando los pantalones.  
Hago lo posible por relajarme y mantener la cordura, me coloco unos pantalones y una camisa, salgo del cuarto rápidamente si no seguiré probándome ropa, al llegar a la puerta me topo con Alluka que está dibujando.  
-¿A dónde vas onii-chan que vas tan arreglado?- me pregunta.  
-Pu-pues tengo una cita con Gon-contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas, "¿Por qué tengo que ser tan pálido? mis sonrojos se notan demasiado" maldigo para mis adentros, de repente mi hermana salta emocionada.  
-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿en serio? me asombra que Gon te haya logrado convencer-comenta con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que fue Gon quien me invitó? -digo estrechando los ojos.  
-Porque los conozco ¿o acaso me equivoco? -ella me mira fijamente, intento sostenerle la mirada pero mi incomodidad gana, desvío la mirada, Alluka se ríe.  
-¿Ves? descuida, todo va a ir bien, estoy segura que va a ser una cita muy bonita-me anima.  
-...¿En serio estás de acuerdo en que estemos juntos? -no logro evitar preguntar.  
-Claro que sí, la verdad ustedes juntos se ven muy lindos, me encantan como pareja, son dos partes de un todo-era increíble pero eso me da la motivación suficiente para ir a la condenada cita, me despido de mi hermana y me dispongo a juntarme con Gon.

Al acercarme a la plaza donde debemos reunirnos comienzo a caminar más lento hasta que me freno completamente "maldición, ¿qué te pasa cobarde? es sólo Gon, tú mejor amigo y ahora novio, lo conoces desde los 12 años, lo conoces a fondo tanto de mente como de cuerpo, ¿por qué te asustas?" me digo a mí mismo pero no tiene caso, no logro avanzar.  
Me siento en una banca frustrado conmigo mismo, mi mente dice algo pero mi cuerpo otra, es como cuando tenía la aguja de Illumi pero en este caso es aún más irracional porque sé que no tengo nada de mi hermano que me haga tener este miedo estúpido.  
-¿Disculpe joven, desea comprar algo de lo que vendo?-le dice una viejita de repente frente a mí, había estado tan ensimismado con mis pensamientos que no la había escuchado acercarse-no señora, gracias-contesto de forma mecánica.  
-¿Seguro? perdone mi indiscreción pero usted parece complicado por temas del corazón-la miro sorprendido y dirijo la vista a la caja que me muestra, está llena de cosas tipo San Valentín, chocolates, flores, peluches con un "Te amo" escrito en más corazones y más cosas de este tipo.  
-¿Co-Cómo supo?-digo colorado.  
-Cuando llegas a mi edad las cosas que parecían tan complicadas antes, ahora son muy simples, ¿qué te hace dudar?-la vieja se sienta al lado mío y me mira, el cualquier otro momento la hubiera rechazado pero me trago mi inseguridad y le cuento mis miedos.  
-... estuvimos físicamente juntos hace unos días y nos hicimos novios y ha sido increíble y tan natural pero ahora se le ocurrió que tuviéramos nuestra primera cita, algo normal pero...Tsk...no sé qué me pasa, soy un cobarde-me quedo mirando al suelo.  
-Ahora que me lo contaste, me asombra que lo hayas hecho, por tú personalidad-dice sorprendida y pensativa, suspiro.  
-Es por este idiota, hace que confíe en la gente-la vieja se ríe fuertemente con una gran sonrisa.  
-De la manera que me lo describes, tú novio es todo un personaje-me río.  
-Es una forma de decirlo-.  
-Y puedo ver cuánto lo amas...-me quedo mirando a la nada y luego miro la caja.  
-Quiero uno de esos peluches con chocolates-digo levantándome.  
-¿Vas a entregarte al amor, a la felicidad y a confiar plenamente en la otra persona?-ella me mira con una sonrisa tierna.  
-Así es, amo a Gon y no dejare que se aleje de mí solo por mi idiotez... gracias-ella me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa, tomo el peluche y salgo disparado rumbo al parque.  
Cuando llego diviso a Gon ayudándole con unas cajas de aspecto pesado a un señor de edad, este le sonríe agradecido mientras mi novio le va dejando las cajas en la parte trasera de una camioneta, suspiro exasperado pero más enamorado que nunca cuando veo la escena, sonrió enternecido y corro en su dirección, cuando me ve, sonríe feliz.  
-¡Kill...!-antes que logre terminar lo estoy besando, cuando nos separamos me mira totalmente sorprendido pero me sonríe-bueno, sólo por eso dejare de lado todo el tiempo que me dejaste esperando-.  
-Parece que encontraste algo para pasar el tiempo-miro las cajas, este se lleva la mano a la cabeza y ríe nerviosamente  
-Bueno, es que me estaba aburriendo de esperarte y lo vi apenas llevando las cajas y se me partió el corazón, tuve que ayudarlo-me explica.  
-Así es, su pareja fue muy amable conmigo y además...-pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido por una voz conocida.  
-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte viejo que no cargues esas cajas tú solo? ¿es qué acaso quieres que quede viuda? -gritaba la vieja con la cual estuve hablando hace un rato atrás.  
-Pero si es usted anciana-digo por reflejo.  
\- ¿Cómo que anciana? ¿quién te crees que eres?-cuando esta me mira abre los ojos como platos sorprendida-¡Pero si eres tú chico!-.  
-¿Conoces a estos jóvenes mujer?-pregunto el anciano, a la vez que Gon me preguntaba si conocía a la señora.  
-Pues sí, lo conocí hace un rato-.  
-Así es, me ofreció venderme unas cosas y terminamos hablando-explicó echándole una mirada a la vieja advirtiéndole que no dijera que compre, ella pareció entender.  
-Entiendo, un placer conocerla señora- Gon le extiende la mano mientras sonríe cálidamente.  
-No, el placer es mío-respondió ella.  
-Bueno, gracias por la ayuda con las cajas-le comenta el señor a Gon.  
-¿Tú lo ayudaste?-pregunta la señora, el menor asiente.  
-Eres un encanto querido-después se acerca a mí- ya entiendo porque estas tan loco por él- en menos de un segundo enrojezco, ella se ríe y luego suspira-lo que es ser joven, recuerda Killua, no le tengas miedo al amor-lo pienso y luego miro a Gon quien le está contando algo al marido de la vieja, al parecer es algo gracioso porque se ríe.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta-digo colocando mis brazos atrás del cuello en mi pose relajada, ella vuelve a reírse.  
-Disfruten mucho su cita- nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al cine.  
Al mirar atrás puedo ver cómo se van tomados de la mano, vuelvo a recordar lo que ella me dijo, suelto un suspiro y armándome de valor le tomo la mano a Gon, este se gira sorprendido, oculto mi mirada bajo mi flequillo pero me obligo a no soltarle la mano, él se ríe y me devuelve el apretón.  
-Ten, te compré esto-le digo pasándole el peluche, Gon al verlo se ríe feliz.  
-¡Ay, Killua! ¡Me encanta!-dice este, explorando los chocolates.  
-¿Si?, que bueno que te guste... aunque los chocolates son para los dos-le digo mirando la bolsa, Gon estalla en carcajadas.  
-¡Eres un glotón Killua, no tienes remedio!-dice sacudiendo la cabeza divertido mientras me ofrece la bolsa, yo me encojo de hombros.  
-¿Qué puedo decir? los chocolates son mi perdición-se vuelve a reír, le vuelvo a tomar la mano y no nos separamos por el resto del camino.  
Cuando finalmente llegamos al cine, Gon me guía hasta la sala sin dejarme ver que veremos, intento de todo pero no logro que me diga y eso que a él es fácil sacarle información, me encojo de hombros y dejo que me lleve adentro. Comienza la película y con sorpresa me doy cuenta que es la que llevo semanas esperando que se estrene, le había contado unas mil veces la trama a Gon que estaba basada en uno de mis juegos de video favoritos , no pensé realmente que él me estuviera escuchando pero lo había hecho y como sorpresa nos había traído a verla, siento como mi pecho se calienta, le aprieto nuevamente la mano a mi novio.  
-Gracias-le digo mirando la pantalla.  
-De nada-dice este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Cuando salimos del cine, Gon me toma la mano y me guía a nuestra siguiente parada, para no ponerme a pensar a donde iremos discutimos sobre la película, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, nos embarcamos en un largo debate para decidir cuál era el mejor personaje, estoy a punto de contradecirlo cuando él se detiene.  
-Llegamos-dice contento.  
-¿Así que esta es la típica cita cliché de cine y luego comida?-le pregunto sólo para molestarlo porque en el fondo no puedo estar más enternecido por sus gestos.  
-Tú sólo come y calla, la sorpresa viene al final-dice este inflando los cachetes molesto, yo me río ante su expresión.  
Comemos entre competencias voraces, besos fortuitos, bromas y caricias bajo la mesa, la verdad es que jamás me hubiera atrevido a tanto en público pero por lo menos estábamos en una mesa en la periferia y como ya había dicho antes Gon alteraba mis sentidos, me convertía en un idiota romántico empalagoso, lo sé, patético pero ¿qué podía hacer?  
Cuando llegamos al momento de los postres, el camarero ya venía hacía nosotros con una bandeja llena de distintos tipos de postre con.. tuve que cerrar y abrir los ojos porque de repente estaba en una de mis fantasías de dulces, todos estaban hechos o tenían chocolate, con mi sonrisa más grande comienzo a comerlos emocionado, apenas pruebo el primero las emociones me estallan en la boca, es como tener un orgasmo, pero esta vez sólo por el placer de la comida.  
\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¿qué hermoso chocolate usaron? -digo con la boca llena. Gon al verme estalla en risas.  
\- ¡Eres un glotón Killua! -.  
-Igual me amas-digo tragando y sonriéndole coqueto.  
-La verdad no entiendo porque-dice este para molestarme, yo le saco la lengua y él vuelve a reírse-bueno y contestando a tu pregunta, están hechos con chocorobot, es de los pocos restaurantes de por aquí que lo usan en sus postres... ¡sorpresa! -me dice con una sonrisa brillante.  
Me quedo mirando los postres y luego lo miro, desechando mi pudor me inclino hacía él y lo beso largo y tendido, en ese momento las demás personas no existen, el ruido de la calle es un mero murmullo, todo lo que importa, todo lo que me importa, es este momento con Gon- gracias-le digo separándome, este con las mejillas sonrojadas me queda mirando, pero luego sonríe con ganas.  
-Creo que voy a tener que traerte aquí más seguido-.  
-Eso ni siquiera es algo que tienes que plantearte- ambos nos reímos y terminamos de comer.  
Mientras vamos caminando de regreso al hotel comienzo a pensar en todo lo que organizó Gon, para ambos, para mí, de repente se me ocurre una idea.  
-¡Ven!- lo jaló para que me siga.  
-¿A dónde vamos?-.  
-Ya verás-finalmente llegamos a nuestro objetivo.  
-¿El mirador de la ciudad?-pregunta Gon confundido.  
-Mira hacia arriba- ambos lo hacemos y vemos como el cielo está plagado de estrellas y como la luna brilla en toda su hermosura, el mirador estaba lo justamente iluminado, lo suficiente para poder ver pero aun así bajo para que la luz no moleste a la hora de apreciar el cielo, a la distancia se ve la ciudad, entretejiendo un mapa de luces.  
-Es hermoso-.  
-No es lo mismo que en Isla Ballena pero aun así es bastante natural y bonito para pasar un rato... pensé que podría gustarte-digo con nerviosismo.  
\- ¿Gustarme?, Killua me encanta-me besa-creo que es una buena forma de terminar la cita-.  
-No totalmente, creo que la cama en el hotel nos está esperando-digo sonriendo con mi sonrisa gatuna.  
-Eres insaciable ¿lo sabías? -.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿me vas a decir que no quieres? -levanto una ceja interrogante.  
-Yo nunca dije eso-.

Más tarde esa noche, estando juntos en la cama Gon se da vuelta para mirarme.  
-Killua, ¿tienes miedo de la misión de mañana? -me pregunta.  
-No ¿por qué? ¿tú sí? -lo miro.  
-Si-.  
\- ¿Por qué? hemos pasado momentos más peligrosos y eso que éramos unos niños de doce años-le comento confundido por su respuesta.  
-Lo sé pero... esta vez tengo miedo de perderte, luego de haber estado juntos como en los últimos días-dice con esa sinceridad exasperante pero entrañable, mis mejillas arden.  
-¡No digas esas cosas Baka! nada nos pasará, justamente porque estamos juntos, es más, planeo estar una buena temporada contigo así que más vale que no te ocurra nada-le contesto con mi mirada oculta por mi flequillo, Gon me aprieta la mano.  
-Juntos una temporada-dice con voz solemne.  
-Juntos una temporada-digo con convicción, desafiando a cualquier persona o dios que quiera interferir porque con Killua Zoldyck nadie se metía y salía ileso.  
Así es como nos quedamos dormidos, pensando en lo que ocurriría mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

_Killua_

Al despertar, nos vestimos y nos reunimos con los demás para ir a la tumba. El viaje duro varias horas, incluso aunque hubiéramos salido al amanecer, cuando finalmente llegamos a un pueblito llamado "Villa del sol" ya estaba anocheciendo, arrendamos una cabaña para pasar la noche.  
A los lejos se divisaban varías montañas, se supone que en una de ellas había una entrada oculta que era el primer paso para entrar en la tumba en sí. Al discutirlo con los demás, según varios escritos que habían recolectado y según historias que habían escuchado, al pasar la entrada estaba dormida la bestia que no dejaba a nadie pasar y si te atrevías, pues, era bastante claro lo que ocurriría, ese animal tenía la misma misión de proteger la entrada, como Mike, la mascota de mi familia, tenía de misión proteger la entrada de la residencia Zoldyck , al menor movimiento externo, la criatura atacaría y despedazaría sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, le hecho una mirada a Gon que está hablando con Ging sobre los planes de mañana, ahora entendía a ese baka, de repente la posibilidad de perderlo se hace muy real, es instantáneo, el dolor en mi pecho y los sudores fríos que me invaden me hacen darme cuenta que si tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que algo malo ocurra y lo pierda, los recuerdos de él en la cama del hospital me atacan, como estaba todo cubierto de vendas... su brazo desnutrido...prácticamente muerto. "No pienses en eso Killua, ¡Baka!, no pienses en eso" me obligo a calmarme, pero no es hasta que llega Gon a mi lado y me aprieta la mano, que no logro serenarme por completo.  
-Hey, ¿qué ocurre? ¿estás bien? -me pregunta este preocupado.  
-Si...me puse a pensar en cosas feas, lo siento-miro por la ventana del alféizar donde estoy sentado, él no dice nada, no hay nada que decir, sólo se sienta a mi lado sin soltar mi mano, puede que ese gesto pareciera simple, pero era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, sentirlo sano y a salvo junto a mí.  
-Oigan tortolitos, vamos a cenar-nos llama Leorio.  
-Ya vamos-Gon me insta a seguirlo, suspirando, lo sigo.

Luego de terminar de comer, repasamos el plan.  
-Bien, el señor Abarai se quedará atrás donde Killua lo protegerá y Leorio pueda atenderlo o a cualquiera de nosotros que pueda llegar a salir herido por cualquier razón-ya esa parte del plan no me agradaba, estaba acostumbrado a pelear, a estar en primera línea, ahora tenía que estar atrás, lejos de Gon pero tenía un trabajo y tenía que cumplirlo aunque no me hiciera feliz.  
-Kurapika fue contratado para darnos acceso legal al territorio, lo cual hizo con mucho éxito pero como también es un Huntâ de listas negras como Killua, se ha ofrecido a ayudar y estará en primera línea para pelear, junto conmigo-sigue contando Ging -y finalmente, Gon irá adelante de todos para que pueda hacerse cargo de esta bestia, si las cosas se complican, yo te ayudaré, ya que también soy bueno con las criaturas...aunque si tú no lo logras, será difícil que yo pueda hacer algo-le dice el padre a su hijo, este asiente decidido.  
-Lo lograré, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance-promete Gon.  
-Bien, luego, si lo logramos, cambiamos un poco las posiciones, Gon, tú vas atrás mío y de Kurapika, por lo que hemos recolectado de información, vienen una serie de pasadizos y posibles trampas, todos tenemos que mantener un aura de Nen para poder sentir si algo extraño se acerca, tanto si es otro animal como objeto, la cosa debería ser así hasta llegar finalmente a la cámara principal donde debería estar la tumba y las piezas que buscamos-.  
-Suena a muchos tal vez-digo frunciendo el ceño mirando los mapas y papeles en la mesa.  
Ging suspira y se apoya sobre la silla-lo sé, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos recabando información esto-dice con un movimiento de su mano abarcando todos los papeles en la mesa-fue todo lo que logramos reunir, es muy vago la verdad, eso hace que me de mala espina pero a la vez me da mucha curiosidad-.  
Luego de eso, todos nos despedimos y nos vamos a dormir, habíamos decidido que al alba salíamos, teníamos que ir caminando hasta la montaña y eso de por sí tomaba su tiempo, en especial si tenían que ir con el señor Abarai, que no era un huntâ como los demás.  
Cuando ya nos encontrábamos juntos en la cama, suelto mi respiración.  
-Prométeme que no harás ninguna idiotez- me giro para mirarlo.  
-¿Yo? ¿cuándo eh hecho algo estúpido? -me pregunta con cara de inocente.  
-umm... creo que ignoraré eso-le digo girándome para no verlo.  
\- ¡Vamos, Killua! -se coloca encima mío.  
-¡Baka, me estas aplastando!-intento apartarlo.  
-No hasta que me mires-lo ignoro, duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que suspiro y le devuelvo la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué? -preguntó cortante.  
Me besa tiernamente, mi indiferencia fingida se va al trasto y le devuelvo con ganas el beso.  
-No haré nada idiota, lo prometo-me dice sonriendo.  
Vuelvo a suspirar-Más te vale hacerlo o yo mismo te mato-se ríe, luego lo atraigo hacía mí y lo abrazo, nuevamente así es como nos quedamos dormidos.

Luego de caminar por varias horas, las cuales si puedo decir, fueron todo un fastidio, ya que resulta que el señor Abarai es aún más lento de lo que temíamos, por fin llegamos a la base de las montañas.  
-¿Y cómo vamos a saber cuál de todas estas montañas es la indicada?-pregunta Gon con cara compungida mirando nuestro panorama.  
-En el documento que leí decía que la entrada está señalada por un gran árbol -comenta Leorio.  
-Wuauu... eso nos deja con... ¡todas las montañas que veo! -bufo molesto.  
\- ¿Pues tienes una idea mejor mocoso? -me pregunta de vuelta con la vena en la frente marcada.  
-Tranquilos, tranquilos, actuemos como los profesionales que se supone que somos-dice Kurapika.  
-Lamentablemente Killua tiene un punto, todas las montañas que veo son iguales y en que las recorramos todas se nos va a ir el día entero-dice Ging mirando el paisaje.  
-¿Es un tipo de árbol en especial Leorio-san?-le pregunta Gon.  
-Creo que un sauce-dice este cerrando los ojos en su pose de concentración.  
-Killua, ¿puedes recorrer el linde de las montañas con tu velocidad de dios?-Gon me mira.  
-Supongo que eso es mejor a que vayamos todos, vuelvo en seguida-activo mi Nen, puedo ver y sentir como la energía corre por mi cuerpo, salgo disparado, recorro la distancia rápidamente hasta que lo veo, un sauce gigante que se notaba que poseía varios años de antigüedad, memorizo el lugar y me devuelvo.  
-Lo encontré, está a medio día en esa dirección-señalo con mi dedo.  
-¡Perfecto!, gracias Killua, buena idea Gon, ¡andando!-grita Ging comenzando a caminar.  
-No se me había ocurrido usar la velocidad de dios-le comento a Gon.  
-Para eso me tienes a mí-me dice con su sonrisa apretándome la mano.  
Obviamente, enrojezco-¡Baka! no digas eso-digo pasándome la mano por mi pelo, él sólo se ríe y me da un beso suave en la mejilla.  
-¡Vamos tortolitos, no tenemos todo el día!-exclama Leorio sonriendo malvadamente, vuelvo a enrojecer, bufo enojado conmigo mismo.  
Cuando finalmente llegamos a la dichosa cueva, apenas nos acercamos a la entrada se escucha una respiración y como el suelo tiembla.  
-Creo que esa cosa esta dormida y va a estar muy enojada si la despertamos-dice Leorio mirando la oscura entrada.  
-Gon, tu turno, recuerda, si las cosas se complican, voy a ayudarte-Ging lo mira, este asiente, me echa una rápida mirada, me regala una sonrisa ladeada, toma aire y entra.  
Apenas lo pierdo de vista mi corazón comienza a tronar en mis oídos, nos acercamos lentamente hasta que somos capaces de ver a la criatura , apenas Gon entra, esta abre sus ojos azules brillantes, miran rápidamente su entorno hasta que se enfocan en mi novio.  
Comienza un temblor provocado por el gruñido de esa cosa, lentamente se pone en pie, me doy cuenta que no es un par de ojos brillante, sino que son dos pares, más dos bocas, más dos narices...la bestia tenía dos cabezas y su cola no era nada normal tampoco, era nada más y nada menos que una serpiente.  
-¡Por Kami!-exclama el señor Abarai con los ojos como platos.  
-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunta Leorio mirando igual de consternado.  
-Es una Quimera, ¿cómo puede algo así seguir vivo?-dice Ging asombrado.  
-Así-dice Kurapika mientras señala al suelo donde comienzo a darme cuanta de distintos huesos segregados por toda la cámara, mi corazón se detiene por un segundo y luego vuelve a tronar más fuerte que nunca, miro a Gon mientras la preocupación sube por mi garganta en forma de grito de advertencia que me obligo a tragar, ya que claramente eso no lo ayudaría en nada.  
Gon se acerca lentamente con las manos levantadas, la bestia lo mira como uno podría mirar a un insecto, me doy cuenta que pensar en insectos no ayuda, "¿por qué esa cosa tenía que llamarse quimera?", estúpido destino.  
De repente la criatura avanza a una velocidad que no debería ser posible de acuerdo a su tamaño y al espacio disponible pero de algún modo se las arregla y ahora va directa hacía Gon, quien por los pelos la logra esquivar, saltando hacía a un lado, su agilidad y velocidad habían aumentado mucho es estos años por lo que veo, eso me hace tener esperanza.  
Este baja de intensidad su Nen alrededor de su cuerpo, la bestia lo olfatea, al parecer confundida, Gon saca algo de su bolsillo y despacio se va acercando, la criatura se tensa pero parece que no va a atacar de momento, "¿Ya está?, ¿ya no va a atacar?, no, pareciera que está poniendo a prueba a Gon pero ¿y si decide atacar de sorpresa?, no, tampoco eso es factible, ambas cabezas están mirando lo que sea que tiene en la mano, si se mueve, Gon lo vera y podrá evadirlo pero hay algo que no encaja, todos esos huesos y ahora se muestra tan dócil, es una bestia pero es inteligente, algo trama" sigo pensando mirando de Gon, al suelo lleno de huesos y de vuelta a Gon.  
De repente todo calza, lo importante no son sus cabezas, sino que...  
-¡GON! ¡su cola! ¡mira su cola! -este me obedece y logra apartarse nuevamente por los pelos cuando la cola de esa cosa paso silbando por su lado como un látigo. La criatura bufa molesta por haber fallado.  
-Alguien deme una cuerda ¡Rápido!-grita Gon, Kurapika luego de rebuscar en su mochila le lanza la cuerda.  
Este le lanza lo que parece un ratón, en el segundo que la bestia se distrae, Gon se convierte en un borrón que aparece atrás de la bestia mientras ata rápidamente la boca de la serpiente\cola, esta al darse cuenta ruge enfurecida y le asesta un zarpazo que no lo convierte en picadillo por suerte pero lo alcanza en el bíceps y al haber disminuido su Nen le provoca un daño real.  
Suelto un respingo sorprendido.  
Gon salta a la espalda de la bestia, que ruge y se retuerce, pero sus cabezas monstruosas no lo alcanzan, antes que pueda hacer algo más, mi novio utiliza su puño de Nen provocando que unas de las cabezas explote por el  
brutal impacto, la criatura se retuerce por unos segundos pero al final muere.  
\- ¡GON! ¿estás bien?-miro rápidamente su brazo.  
-Si, estoy bien, era muy grande y rápida pero no era imposible de vencer... me da pena haber tenido que matarla al final-dice mirando el cadáver.  
-Era una criatura antigua pero no tenía salvación, integrarla a un hábitat no iba a ser posible, para lo único que vivía era para proteger la entrada de esta tumba, no te sientas mal por haberla matado Gon, no había otra opción-dice Ging mientras examina más de cerca a la bestia.  
-Hey, déjame ver tu brazo-Leorio lo examina rápido con ojo de médico, le aplica un spray para desinfectar la herida.  
-¡Itaii!-grita Gon.  
-Vamos, no seas llorón-lo reprendo.  
-Pues te invito a probarlo-dice este inflando sus cachetes molesto.  
-Oye hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué disminuiste tu Nen baka?-lo miro frunciendo el ceño.  
-Los animales sienten el Nen, si lo tienes muy fuerte se alejan asustados o te atacan con furia, por eso lo atenúe-me explica mientras hace muecas mientras Leorio le venda el brazo.  
-Umm... entiendo-le golpeó la cabeza con mi puño.  
-¡Itai! ¡ay Killua! ¿por qué haces eso? -pregunta mientras se toca la cabeza.  
-Por haberme asustado-.  
-Jejeje, lo siento-saca la lengua y se lleva la mano a la cabeza, bufo molesto en broma.  
-Bueno creo es hora de avanzar-dice Ging.

Luego de endemoniados pasillos confusos, algunos sin salida, arenas movedizas, flechas y hachas disparados de las paredes, más serpientes con arañas (sólo una palabra: asqueroso), llegamos finalmente a la sala de la tumba.  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡están todas las piezas aquí! -nos dice el señor Abarai admirado examinado todo-Muchas gracias por todo, serán recompensados sin lugar a dudas-con Gon nos miramos sonriendo.  
\- ¡Lo logramos! -gritamos felices.  
Ging ayudo al señor Abarai a limpiar las piezas y guardarlas para llevarlas de regreso, una vez hecho esto regresamos, donde el señor cumplió y nos pagó bastante bien la verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

_ /xDa8_YcZLbc_

_Gon _  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que terminamos la misión, estábamos con Killua repantigados en el sillón del hotel donde nos hospedábamos.  
-Oye Killua, tengo que decirte algo-le digo mientras sigo acariciando su cabello.  
-¿Qué pasa?-se gira para mirarme, estaba acostado con su cabeza en mis piernas.  
-Mi tía Mito-san me mandó una carta diciéndome que Abe, mi bisabuela...¿te acuerdas de ella, cuando viniste conmigo a mi casa en Isla Ballena?-le pregunto recordando esa ocasión, hace tantos años ya.  
-Claro, era muy simpática y fue muy buena conmigo-Killua me miraba con sus ojos azules brillantes e inteligentes-¿le ocurrió algo?-.  
Suspiro intentando no llorar- Mito-san dice que está muriendo, tiene muchos años ya, voy a volver a Isla Ballena para despedirme de ella, sorprendentemente  
Ging accedió a acompañarme... en todos estos años en que eh ido de visita se ha negado a acompañarme pero ahora va a ir, es su abuela y aunque no lo diga, él la quiere mucho-le cuento.  
-Gon lo siento mucho-dice este levantándose y abrazándome.  
-Está bien, vivió una vida plena pero igual me da pena no haber pasado más tiempo con ella en estos años-me aferro  
a Killua y él lo permite, ya es algo natural entre nosotros.  
-¿Cuándo te vas?-me pregunta triste pero intentando disimularlo.  
-Pasado mañana...Killua...¿puedes venir conmigo?-le pregunto al mismo tiempo que este me pregunta.  
-¿Gon, puedo ir contigo?-nos miramos a los ojos y terminamos riendo a carcajadas.  
-Me encantaría, me gustaría despedirme de ella y volver a ver a Mito-san-me dice Killua mientras me besa, de repente me alejo recordando-¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunta preocupado.  
-¡Mito-san! no le eh contando de nosotros juntos...¿qué crees que dirá?-los miedos vuelven a invadirme, Mito era como mi madre, no, ella era mi madre, se lo había dicho una vez a Killua y seguía pensando igual, me había criado, protegido y dado amor durante mi infancia y aunque ahora viajaba con Ging y la veía en pocas ocasiones, el amor que le tenía no había cambiado y se mantenía igual de fuerte. "¿Qué pasaba si ella me repudiaba por ser homosexual?", el sólo pensarlo me destrozaba el corazón.  
-Hey tranquilo, Mito-san te ama, te aceptara y yo voy a estar a tu lado, todo saldrá bien-me tranquiliza Killua, parpadeo sorprendido-¿qué pasa?.  
-Es extraño, por lo general el positivo soy yo-él enrojece, yo me río.  
-¡BAKAA! no vuelvo a animarte-mira hacía al lado.  
Le giro el rostro para que me mire-me encanta que seas positivo, gracias-lo beso lo más tiernamente que puedo, este suspira y se acerca más a mí profundizando el beso, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.  
-Como dije antes, alteras mis sentidos-yo me río y vuelvo a besarlo.

En el horizonte puede ver mi hogar. La isla donde me crie sigue igual, tan pura y natural como siempre, respiro el aire marino, si, estaba en casa.  
-Nunca creí que volvería a esta isla-dice Ging a mi lado en la baranda del barco.  
-¿Por qué?...¿es que no querías ver a Abe y Mito-san?-no puedo evitar preguntar.  
Este suspira incómodo, siempre era así cuando le preguntabas algo muy personal, con los años había logrado derribar un poco esos muros pero había descubierto que su padre era igual o incluso más terco que él. Me cae una gota de la frente por sólo pensar en la terquedad de Ging.  
-Cuando era niño, quería encontrar lo que no podía ver, te lo conté hace años, ¿recuerdas?, pues bien, esta isla me hacía sentir atrapado, yo quería más, me recorrí la isla entera varías veces pero no lograba estar satisfecho...por eso cuando me fui a dar el examen de cazador, me dije que no volvería...bueno, volví para dejarte con Mito cuando eras pequeño pero desde ese día no regrese-nos quedamos viendo como la isla se va haciendo grande a medida que nos acercamos.  
-Por lo menos ahora estás aquí-le contesto, este me mira para a continuación desviar la vista pero puedo ver que está sonriendo, eso me hace sonreír feliz.  
Al tocar puerto, los marinos al verme se acercan a saludarme, me dicen cuanto eh crecido, que eh estado haciendo, en fin, por mucho tiempo yo fui el único niño de la isla, excepto por esa niña, fue natural que la mayoría de los pescaderos y mercaderes me conocieran ya que yo siempre andaba buscando algo o alguien para jugar.  
-¿Cómo es que siempre Gon se lleva bien con todo el mundo?-escucho que Ging le pregunta a Killua, este y Alluka sólo se ríen.  
Cuando ya vamos llegando a la casa veo la figura de Mito-san que está colgando la ropa, me adelanto mientras grito su nombre feliz de verla, esta al verme me sonríe, cuando llego a su lado la abrazo fuerte.  
-Siempre me sorprendo de cuanto creces-al mirar hacia arriba ve a Killua y Alluka y los saluda igual de feliz pero cuando aparece Ging subiendo la colina esta se queda en shock mientras lo mira.  
-Etto... hola-dice Ging nervioso.  
De repente Mito parece salir del trance y se acerca rápidamente a Ging...furiosa.  
\- ¡¿HOLA?! ¡casi diecisiete años sin mostrar la cara, dejándonos a Gon sin ninguna explicación, sin una carta, sin un mísero mensaje, y llegas aquí como si nada y dices! ¿!HOLA!?-Ging parece de repente un niño pequeño, en estos cinco años no lo eh visto jamás nervioso frente a un adversario pero ahora se esforzaba por hacerse pequeño.  
Nosotros estábamos agrupados a un lado asustados y fascinados al mismo tiempo.  
-Yo...- Ging se lleva la mano a la cabeza-lo siento, tú sabes que soy así... la verdad no espero que me perdones pero cuando Gon me dijo sobre la abuela Abe, tuve que venir-parecía que Mito iba a decir algo, pero cerro la boca y se fue derecha a la casa.  
Nos quedamos todos callados hasta que finalmente Killua rompe el silencio-bueno, creo que podría haber resultado peor-.  
-¿En serio?-pregunta Ging.  
Con Killua respondemos al mismo tiempo-en serio-.

A la hora de cenar, estábamos ya todos sentados alrededor de la cama de la abuela Abe, al principio el ambiente era tenso pero la abuela se veía tan feliz de tenernos a todos reunidos, en especial tener a Ging de vuelta, que Mito no pudo seguir enojada con él y la cena fluyó entre risas, bromas y mucha comida deliciosa.  
Cuando estamos solos Mito y yo lavando los platos, reúno todo el coraje que puedo y la miro- Mito-san...tengo que decirte algo importante-.  
-¿Qué pasa Gon?- se seca las manos en su delantal y me mira expectante.  
-mejor siéntate-.  
-¿Es algo malo?-me mira preocupada.  
-Depende...-.  
-Gon, no entiendo, ¿qué pasa?-.  
-Yo...ocurre que... yo soy...-tomo aire y lo suelto-soy homosexual...y Killua y yo somos novios ahora...-suelto el aire, ella abre sus ojos como platos y se me queda mirando.  
-Tú...que tú eres...¡¿qué?!... ¿tú y Killua son novios? pero me dijiste que habías tenido unas novias... que tú eres... ¿homosexual? -yo asiento y le cuento todo desde el principio, a medida que hablo parece relajarse, cuando termino ella está mirando por la ventana el crepúsculo.  
\- ¿Mito-san? -pregunto, mientras el miedo me recorre la espalda en forma de sudor frío.  
-Ya veo... ¿en serio amas a Killua? -me pregunta de repente, sorprendido, asiento-y.… ¿eres feliz? -lo pienso bien, luego de unos minutos asiento de nuevo.  
Ella me sonríe, rodea la mesa y me abraza, hago lo mismo con mi cuerpo temblando por la sola posibilidad de que me hubiera rechazado.  
-Admito que estoy sorprendida la verdad pero mientras tú seas feliz, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que elijas, te quiero Gon, siempre lo haré-nos quedamos un tiempo así hasta que nos separamos y nos sonreímos.  
Luego de eso pasan varios días, intentamos siempre estar con la abuela o por lo menos que una persona este con ella hablándole, no es hasta una semana después de llegar que Mito nos llama a todos a su cuarto para despedirnos.  
Esta vez no puedo resistir las lágrimas, la abrazo con delicadeza mientras veo como su vida se va escapando, cuando me separo de ella, ahí está Killua para brindarme su mano como apoyo. Al día siguiente la enterramos en el jardín.  
-Hey, ¿estás bien?-Killua viene a sentarse a mi lado en el barranco mientras miro el mar.  
-Si, es decir, sabíamos que iba a morir pero...-Killua me abraza sin necesidad que le diga más, nos quedamos así hasta que Mito nos llama a comer.  
Unas noches después mientras estamos en la cama él se da vuelta hacía mí.  
-¿Oye Gon, ahora qué?-me comienza a  
acariciar la espalda.  
Sé a lo que se refiere, planes para el futuro pero mirándolo prefiero dejar esas cosas de lado y disfrutar el presente, como le había dicho Ging ese día hace años en el árbol del mundo, me muevo hasta quedar encima suyo, veo en su mirada que sabe lo que quiero.  
-Oye, nos van a escuchar-pero él ya estaba sacándome la parte superior del piyama.  
-Pues intenta no gemir mucho-le susurro coqueto al oído, su rostro enrojece pero sus ojos brillan excitados, en cualquier otra situación o con cualquier otra persona no sé si podría actuar de esta manera pero confió en Killua.  
Nos besamos con desesperación mientras las ropas van desapareciendo rápidamente, entre besos, mordidas, chupones y más comenzamos rápidamente a respirar con dificultad, puedo sentir como nuestras intimidades exclaman desesperadas por una liberación, doy vuelta a Killua, luego de prepararlo me introduzco rápido, pero con delicadeza en él, entre suspiro, gemidos y maldiciones, comenzamos esta danza en la cual cada vez éramos mejores, pero aun así siempre era tan excitante como la primera vez. Extiendo mi mano y ayudo a mi novio a tener su propia liberación mientras nos encontramos en este baile de embestidas.  
-... ¡G-Gon! ...-suelta Killua mientras siento la humedad en mi mano, esto desencadena que su cuerpo apriete mi miembro provocando mi propia liberación, nos desplomamos en la cama intentando que nuestras respiraciones no se escuchen por toda la casa. Nos miramos y no podemos evitar reír, luego de unos minutos volvemos con el baile esta vez dirigido por Killua.  
Al terminar me volteó hacía él-¿crees que algún día nos aburriremos de esto?-.  
-Pues espero que no-dice ronroneando como un gato, me río y lo atraigo hacía mí, donde nos besamos pero esta vez con lentitud, saboreando cada sensación y cada momento.  
-No sé qué va a pasar ahora pero sí sé una cosa, estaremos juntos-le digo respondiendo su pregunta de antes mientras lo miro, desde su cabello plateado desordenado, hasta sus ojos como zafiros, hermosos e inteligentes y amando todo y más.  
-Me gusta cómo suena eso-me besa y así nos quedamos...juntos.  
_**Fin**_


End file.
